The Border Between Us
by synchromeshade
Summary: complete. untuk gyucchi — the Amazing Spider-Man verse. Ada kalanya Peter merasa ada batas di antara mereka yang seharusnya tidak dilewatinya. SLASH Parksborn.
1. Chapter 1

_Fanfiksi request dari __**gyuuchi**__ yang amat sangat terlambat, orz #sembunyi Mudah-mudahan ini sesuai ya, Yucchi?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ All characters in this story based on comic The Amazing Spider-Man by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Some of conversations in this story taken from movie The Amazing Spider-Man 2.  
__**Warnings**__: SLASH ParksBorn, AR The Amazing Spider-Man 2, slow update_

* * *

**The Border Between Us**

(c) synchromeshade

* * *

"Saat ayahku mengirimku pergi, aku mencoba untuk melupakan segala sesuatu mengenai tempat ini. Aku rasa semua itu termasuk mengenai dirimu."

Kerikil pipih memantul beberapa kali di atas permukaan air sungai sebelum berhenti dan tenggelam ke dasar yang tidak bisa dilihatnya; sempat menimbulkan riak-riak kecil yang saling beradu dengan arus air.

Peter tidak pernah membayangkan berada di sini; bermain kerikil dan berbicara empat mata dengan Harry Osborn. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan akan bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki itu.

Ya, bagaimanapun juga delapan tahun telah berlalu sejak terakhir kali dia melihat Harry. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah saling berkomunikasi—tidak saling berkirim _e_-_mail_ atau telepon. Hanya dari foto majalah dan berita di televisi mengenai kematian Norman Osborn-lah Peter melihat bagaimana sosok Harry sekarang; bagaimana keadaan laki-laki itu.

Dan semua itu tentu saja tidaklah cukup.

Peter ingin bertemu Harry secara langsung; melihat dengan mata kepalanya dan mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri bagaimana keadaan temannya.

Dia tahu bahwa mungkin seharusnya merasa marah dan kecewa atas sikap Harry. Laki-laki itu hanya sedikit dari sekian banyak orang yang sangat mengenal dirinya. Harry bahkan ada di saat Peter ingin menangis dan membutuhkan tempat bersandar setelah mendengar kabar kedua orangtuanya yang meninggal. _Hell_, dia masih ingat bagaimana dirinya menangis di bahu Harry sementara laki-laki itu menepuk canggung punggungnya. Padahal sebelumnya, Peter bahkan tidak mengeluarkan setetes air mata pun di hadapan Paman Ben dan Bibi May.

Lalu secara tiba-tiba, Harry pergi meninggalkan dirinya tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Seperti masih segar di ingatannya bagaimana saat dia ingin bertemu Harry, salah satu pelayan keluarga Osborn mengatakan bahwa temannya tidak lagi berada di kota ini. Bagaimana pada saat itu dia hanya bisa berdiri di depan rumah Harry dan menunggu anak laki-laki itu muncul lalu mengatakan semuanya hanya lelucon.

Tapi kenyataannya, Harry tidak pernah menemuinya lagi.

Selama delapan tahun dia tidak sekalipun mendengar kabar dari Harry; menerka-nerka dalam ketidakpastian apakah anak laki-laki yang dikenalnya masih mengingatnya ataukah persahabatan mereka hanya sebuah mimpi di antara realita yang ada.

Namun sekarang, Peter tidak menemukan dirinya berteriak atau meminta penjelasan. Tidak, lidahnya seperti tidak bisa digerakkan. Pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk tidak mengungkit hal tersebut dan memfokuskan perhatian pada apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Dia memang bodoh, bukan?

Akan tetapi, melihat dan berbicara dengan Harry Osborn seperti sekarang ini—seperti yang dulu sering mereka lakukan jika ayahnya dan Norman Osborn sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan—seperti membuatnya lupa dengan semua kekecewaan karena merasa ditinggalkan serta diabaikan.

Ada sesuatu di dada Peter yang sepertinya ingin melesak ke luar. Seperti ada sebuah balon besar—dengan banyak _helium_ di dalamnya—dan membuatnya sesak.

Seolah-olah balon itu akan meledak hanya dengan sebuah tekanan.

Ah, tentu saja Peter tidak bodoh untuk tidak tahu perasaan ini.

Dia sangat mengenalinya.

Mengenali perasaan yang selama ini hampir dia lupakan dan digantikan oleh perasaannya terhadap seorang gadis.

Dalam diam, diliriknya Harry dari sudut mata dan mengamati laki-laki itu tengah memainkan kerikil di tangan sebelum melemparkannya ke arah sungai. Kerikil itu memantul dua kali dan tenggelam; membuatnya mendengar laki-laki itu mengumpat pelan.

"Hei," panggilnya dan menatap Harry, "aku sangat merindukanmu, _man_."

Kalimat itu meluncur tanpa sempat dia cegah. Baru menyadari apa yang dikatakannya setelah melihat bagaimana tangan Harry terhenti untuk mengambil sebuah kerikil lagi. Harry memutar kepala dan melepas kacamata hitamnya. Kedua mata laki-laki itu melebar seperti tidak sempat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Mata mereka beradu selama beberapa saat sebelum Harry akhirnya memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan asing yang menggantung di udara.

"_Well_, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama," kata Harry. Seulas senyum khas seorang Harry Osborn tersungging di wajah itu. "Senang bisa kembali, Pete."

* * *

Peter menatap layar ponselnya. Foto wajah Gwen terpampang di sana; balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia berniat menghubungi gadis itu namun menyadari ibu jarinya tidak juga bergerak.

Dia hanya menatap wajah cantik Gwen.

Ada sebersit rasa bersalah kembali muncul.

Pada akhirnya, dia mengantongi kembali benda mungil itu dan membalikkan tubuh.

Harry masih berdiri di samping mobilnya dan melambaikan tangan yang segera dibalasnya dengan gestur sama. Cukup lama hanya melihat ke arah sosok itu tidak lagi tampak seiring mobil hitam yang membawanya menghilang di antara deretan mobil-mobil lain di jalanan New York.

Dia menarik napas panjang dan mengalihkan perhatian pada matahari yang terbenam dan membuat permukaan air menjadi berwarna jingga kekuningan.

Peter Parker bergeming sangat lama di tempat itu sampai udara malam yang dingin membuat tubuhnya tergidik dan instingnya yang merasakan adanya masalah membuatnya segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

—_**tbc**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tarikan napasnya terdengar berat dan cepat. Peter tanpa henti menatap layar komputer jinjing miliknya dengan pandangan yang sedikit penyipit; membaca kembali beberapa kalimat yang kini terpampang di halaman kotak masuk _e_-_mail_ pribadinya.

Lagi-lagi, jawaban yang sama diterimanya dari pimpinan surat kabar _The Daily Bugle_.

Peter mendesah, mengulurkan tangan dan meraih gelas plastik berisi kopi di atas meja. Dia mengernyit menyadari tidak ada setetes kopi pun yang masih tersisa. Melirik ke arah konter tempat memesan dan mendapati deretan panjang pembeli mengular sampai hampir mencapai pintu membuatnya mengurungkan niat mengisi gelasnya kembali dan memilih untuk menutup jendela _e-mail _lalu menyandarkan punggung. Kedua tangan terlipat di kepala.

Dia tampak bosan.

"... Aku tidak berpikir untuk bertemu denganmu di sini, Pete."

Peter terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Lututnya berhasil mengenai bagian bawah meja. Gelas plastik berisi bekas kopi bergoyang dan hampir jatuh ke lantai jika saja tangannya tidak bergerak secara refleks untuk menangkapnya. Tanpa sadar dia menghela napas lega.

"Refleks yang bagus."

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Peter mendongakkan kepala. Kedua matanya sempat melebar sesaat; terkejut bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri si sampingnya.

"Harry."

Harry Osborn menyunggingkan senyumnya yang khas—lebih mirip seperti seringai mengejek—ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu berdiri di samping mejanya dengan setelan pakaian yang mahal. Sebuah kacamata hitam besar bertengger di hidung Harry. Tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu, menarik sebuah kursi di seberang meja dan duduk di sana.

Terlihat Harry melambaikan tangan ke arah konter pemesanan. Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri tidak lama kemudian. Peter hanya bisa mendecak pelan lalu tertawa mengamati Harry memesan minuman sambil melemparkan senyum lebar—yang mampu membuat hampir setiap wanita bertekuk lutut—kepada sang pelayan. Peter mencoba mengabaikan bagaimana rona merah mewarnai wajah pelayan wanita itu sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

"Tidak bisakah kau sekali saja tidak merayu wanita, huh?"

Tanpa melepas kacamata, Peter seolah-olah bisa melihat salah satu alis Harry terangkat. Sang pewaris OsCorp itu menyandarkan punggung dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan menyilangkan kaki. Senyum mengejek masih tersungging di wajah pucat tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya," jawab Harry seperti tak peduli. "Aku sudah terlahir seperti itu, kau tahu."

Mendengar hal itu, Peter tidak bisa menahan diri. Tawanya pecah seketika. Dia menggelengkan kepala dan menatap ke arah Harry dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan. Sungguh, sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah bisa berhenti berpikir dari mana temannya mendapat sifat percaya diri yang berlebihan seperti itu.

"Oh, diamlah," gumam Harry. "Tidak ada yang lucu sampai kau harus tertawa seperti itu, Parker."

Tapi Peter tidak sedikit pun mengacuhkan kata-kata Harry. Bahkan sampai pelayan kembali sambil membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi panas yang uapnya masih mengepul, tawanya tidak juga mereda. Baru ketika sebuah tendangan mengenai tulang keringnya, Peter meringis; melemparkan tatapan 'sungguh-tidak-adakah-hal-lain-yang-bisa-kaulakukan-selain-menendangku?' kepada Harry.

Peter terbatuk pelan dan berkata, "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Bukankah kau mengatakan terlalu sibuk sampai mungkin tidak punya waktu bertemu lagi denganku?"

Dia tidak terdengar sedang kesal. Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja Peter tidak bisa menahan nada suaranya ketika mengingat kata-kata Harry tempo hari. Dia bahkan berpikir mungkin mereka tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi mengingat jika Norman Osborn sudah meninggal dan meneruskan perusahaan sebesar OsCorp bukanlah perkara yang mudah.

Sepasang matanya tanpa henti mengamati Harry yang mengedikkan bahu, menuangkan _creamer_ ke dalam kopi, dan mengaduknya sebelum menyesap beberapa kali.

"Hanya sedang berusaha melarikan diri dari orang-orang di sekitarku," Harry berujar. Peter mau tidak mau mengikuti ke arah mana pandangan Harry tertuju. Tidak jauh dari kafe, di seberang jalan, sebuah mobil van berwarna hitam terparkir. Dia menyadari bahwa mobil itu adalah mobil yang sama yang dilihatnya ketika bersama Harry di pinggir sungai.

"Mereka mengikutiku seperti sekumpulan lalat yang mencium bau bangkai." Nada suara Harry terdengar dingin dan kesal. "Berpikir bahwa dengan melakukan hal itu mereka bisa mengatur dan mengekangku sesuka hati."

"Harry—"

Laki-laki di hadapannya menggeleng pelan. Sudut bibir ditarik membentuk senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Harry menyesap kembali kopinya dan melepas kacamata; menyimpan benda itu di saku bajunya.

Dari jarak sedekat ini—hanya meja selebar satu meter yang memisahkan mereka—Peter dengan jelas bisa melihat keadaan Harry. Laki-laki itu tidak tampak seperti yang dilihatnya beberapa hari lalu. Ada lipatan hitam dan tebal di bawah mata Harry. Kedua mata itu tampak lelah. Peter bahkan bisa menyadari wajah temannya terlihat lebih pucat.

"Kau oke, _man_?"

Namun Harry tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Sungguh, Peter berpikir, jika saja bisa, dia ingin mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh wajah pucat itu; menyibak beberapa helaian rambut pirang yang menutupi wajah Harry. Tapi dia tahu hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang amat mustahil. Peter mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja dan menahan keinginan tersebut.

"Hanya kurang tidur," jawab Harry pada akhirnya. "Orang-orang itu menggangguku tanpa henti sejak aku sampai di kota ini. Tidak pernah aku bayangkan harus berurusan dengan mereka sepanjang hidupku."

Harry tertawa. Akan tetapi tawa laki-laki itu terdengar aneh.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama Peter mendengar Harry yang membicarakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sejak mereka mengenal satu sama lain, dia sudah sering kali mendengar Harry menggerutu dan mengatakan orang-orang yang ada di sekitar ayahnya lebih mirip seperti anjing penjilat yang tidak akan segan-segan menggigit jika ada kesempatan.

"Aku sungguh iri padamu, Pete."

Kali ini Peter mau tidak mau menatap Harry seolah-olah ada kepala tambahan yang tumbuh di leher laki-laki itu. Keningnya sempat berkerut. Peter bahkan membenarkan posisi duduknya sembari menarik kursi lebih dekat ke arah meja.

"Kau pasti sedang mabuk," kata Peter. Dia tertawa pelan dan menggeleng. "Ya, kau pasti mabuk, Harry. Seriuslah. Kau iri? Padaku?"—dia tertawa lagi—"Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu? Kau punya segalanya, ingat? Ada banyak wanita yang mengantri untuk berkencan denganmu. Tapi aku ... aku hanya ... _well_, hanya orang biasa."

Yeah, tentu saja apa yang dikatakannya tidak sepenuhnya benar. Bagaimanapun juga, dia—Peter Parker—adalah Spider-Man; sang pahlawan super dengan jaringnya yang selalu berusaha menangkap penjahat. Akan tetapi, Harry tidak tahu akan hal itu. Di mata laki-laki tersebut, dia hanyalah Peter Parker—seorang teman masa kecil.

"Karena itu aku iri padamu," tungkas Harry. "Kau bisa melakukan apa pun tanpa perlu memikirkan bagaimana pandangan orang lain."

Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikatakan tampak saat laki-laki di hadapannya mengepalkan tangan sampai membuat buku-buku jarinya seperti memutih. Harry memutar leher. Tangan pucatnya bergerak menggaruk bagian belakang leher. Hanya beberapa detik ketika gerakan tangan pucat itu berhenti dan kedua mata Harry melebar terkejut. Detik selanjutnya, Harry bersikap seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Kadang aku berpikir bagaimana jika aku tidak lahir di keluarga Osborn, kau tahu," ujar Harry lagi. Matanya menerawang jauh. "Aku yakin sangat menyenangkan tentunya."

Peter tidak bisa berkomentar; lebih karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Dia juga tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja Harry berkata demikian.

Namun satu hal yang dia tahu, Harry sedang _tidak_ baik-baik saja.

Dan dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya di saat seperti ini.

"Jangan ke mana-mana, oke?"

Sebelum Peter mendengar protes atau jawaban apa pun dari Harry, kakinya sudah terlebih dahulu melangkah ke arah konter pemesanan. Antrian panjang tidak lagi terlihat. Dia dengan cepat mendapatkan pesanannya dan membawanya ke meja; meletakkan semangkuk besar es krim dengan dua sendok besar di tengah-tengah meja.

Kedua mata Harry melebar melihat apa yang dipesannya.

"Kau ingat," Peter memulai, "dulu saat aku bermain ke rumahmu dan kau kesal serta marah dengan Mr Osborn karena lupa hari ulangtahunmu, kita pergi ke dapurmu dan menjarah seluruh isi lemari es."

"Yeah. Dan memakan dua ember es krim dan membuat kita terserang flu keesokan harinya?" Peter memberikan anggukan. "Tentu saja aku ingat."

Peter mengedikkan bahu. Tangannya bergerak ke arah es krim di hadapan mereka. Dia meraih sebuah sendok. "_Well_?"

Salah satu alis Harry terangkat. Dia menatap Peter selama beberapa saat sebelum terkekeh pelan. Laki-laki itu meraih sendok yang tersisa dan menggoyangkannya ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang membuatku senang di saat seperti ini, kau tahu."

Peter menyendok penuh rasa es krim rasa cokelat dan menyuapinya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Dia menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Aku temanmu," katanya, "dan aku tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu, _man_."

Harry tidak membuat waktu untuk memberikan tanggapan. "Yeah, kau benar. Kau _selalu_ benar, Pete."

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, dering telepon membangunkan Peter dari tidurnya; tidak menduga Harry akan menghubunginya lebih cepat dari yang dia perkirakan.

"... Aku perlu melihatmu."

Hanya satu kalimat itu yang hanya terngiang di kepalanya seperti sekumpulan lebah di taman bunga. Kalimat bernada putus asa itu berhasil membuatnya awas. Rasa kantuk seolah-olah menghilang tak berbekas. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya, mengerang pelan ketika kepalanya terantuk oleh salah satu kayu peyangga atap.

"Harry? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ada jeda di seberang telepon. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum Peter mendengar tiga kata bernada putus asa itu lagi dari pemilik suara di seberang sana.

"Aku sekarat, Pete."

—_**tbc**_


	3. Chapter 3

Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Lebih kencang daripada saat dia berayun dari satu gedung ke gedung lain dengan jaring laba-labanya atau ketika dia berhadapan dengan para penjahat super dan kriminal-kriminal yang mengancam kota. Bahkan debaran jantungnya yang sekarang—seperti memukul tulang rusuknya sampai dia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas—lebih keras dari saat pertama kalinya dia mencium Gwen.

Dan Peter sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Menerima telepon dari Harry dan mendengar laki-laki itu tengah sekarat bukanlah kabar yang ingin didengarnya saat terbangun di pagi hari. Neuron otaknya pun seolah berjalan sangat lambat untuk mencerna kata-kata pemilik suara di seberang telepon.

Peter masih merasa sulit untuk percaya. Bahkan saat ketika dia berdiri di depan Harry—dengan hanya sebuah meja besar yang menjadi penghalang—semuanya masih terasa seperti mimpi.

Bagaimana bisa? Di saat dia bertemu dengan laki-laki itu lagi setelah sekian lama, bagaimana mungkin Harry berkata bahwa dirinya sedang sekarat?

Peter tidak bisa percaya. Dia tidak ingin memercayai berita itu.

"_Retroviral hyperplasia_," kata Harry.

Peter mendongakkan kepala dan menatap laki-laki itu. Untuk pertama kalinya—sejak mengenal Harry—dia melihat kegelisahan bercampur ketakutan di wajah sosok tersebut. Harry memeluk tubuh dengan kedua tangan dan menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding terdekat. Dari tempatnya, dia bisa melihat jelas bahu laki-laki itu bergetar.

"Dad mengatakan jika ini adalah penyakit keturunan," Harry berkata lagi; memalingkan wajah sembari memejamkan mata. "Dia mengatakan bahwa ini seperti kutukan—Kutukan Osborn, katanya. Lucu, bukan, Pete? Dia menyembunyikan semua ini dariku dan baru mengatakannya saat akan mati. Saat penyakit ini mulai menggerogotiku dari dalam dan berusaha untuk keluar untuk menunjukkan cakarnya padaku. Membuatku berpikir sangat menyedihkannya keadaanku."

Harry tertawa namun yang didengarnya hanyalah sebuah tawa kosong. Lipatan di bawah mata laki-laki itu semakin hitam; seolah-olah sudah beberapa hari ini tidak tidur.

"Kau mengatakan padaku bahwa aku bisa menolongmu."

Peter sangat ingin melakukan itu. Dia berjanji kepada dirinya akan melakukan apa pun jika memang ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Peter ingin menolong Harry. Dia akan menolong laki-laki itu.

Harry memberikan anggukan singkat. Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati meja. Peter bergeming dan mengamati ketika Harry memutarkan sebuah video di layar besar di ruangan itu. Dia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang ketika melihat wajah ayahnya di layar; menjelaskan sesuatu mengenai racun laba-laba _hybrid_ yang bisa diubah menjadi obat untuk menyembuhkan sel-sel yang terjangkit penyakit.

Dia mengenal laba-laba tersebut karena makhluk itulah penyebab apa yang kini terjadi padanya.

"Spider-Man." Napas Harry terdengar sedikit terputus. "Dia bisa menyembuhkanku, Pete. Aku memerlukan darahnya dan aku tahu kau bisa melakukan hal itu. Kau mengenalnya, bukan? Kau mengenal Spider-Man."

Peter hanya bisa menatap Harry. Kedua matanya melebar. Tanpa sadar dia mengempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan cepat. Tidak sedikit pun dia berpikir bahwa Harry akan memiliki pikiran seperti itu.

Pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan sedikit perdebatan. Peter tidak senang akan hal tersebut. Dia tidak senang ketika harus berdebat dengan Harry dan berbohong mengenai siapa dirinya. Seperti ada sebuah benda besar yang menekan dadanya ketika harus berbohong kalau dia tidak mengenal siapa Spider-Man.

Dia _adalah_ Spider-Man dan mengatakan rahasia besar itu kepada Harry adalah suatu hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Dia tidak ingin laki-laki itu melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya karena berada di dalam kondisi terjepit seperti sekarang.

Peter ingin menolong Harry. Tentu saja. Dia sudah berjanji akan melakukan apa pun untuk menolong laki-laki itu. Tapi dengan menggunakan darahnya? Bagaimana jika apa yang dilakukannya tidak berhasil? Bagaimana kalau keadaan Harry akan jauh semakin buruk? Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tidak sebelum Peter memastikan sendiri kalau semuanya tidak akan berbahaya.

"... Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti ayahku, Peter."

Tekanan di dadanya semakin berat tatkala melihat Harry yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tampak begitu rapuh dan putus asa. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia kembali mendengar nada ketakutan di suara Harry. Peter tidak suka mendengar itu. Dia tidak ingin melihat Harry yang seperti sekarang—seperti bukan Harry Osborn yang selama ini dikenalnya.

Di mana Harry Osborn yang sombong dan penuh rasa percaya diri itu?

Di mana sahabatnya yang tidak peduli dengan apa pun selama bisa melakukan apa yang diinginkan?

Ada kebimbangan yang mulai muncul dari dasar hatinya. Di satu sisi, Peter ingin melakukan apa yang diminta Harry. Dia ingin membuka mulut dan mengiyakan permintaan tersebut. Namun di sisi lain, kedua bibirnya seperti direkatkan oleh lem tak kasat mata. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Harry hanya karena kecerobohannya dalam mengambil keputusan.

"Peter..."

Isakan terdengar dengan begitu jelas di telinganya. Peter menyadari dirinya berada di pelukan Harry. Sebuah lengan melingkar di bahunya. Terlalu terkejut akan apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu membuatnya hanya bisa bergeming di tempat. Kedua tangannya tidak bergerak untuk sekadar membalas pelukan itu.

Tidak tahu berapa lama mereka berada di posisi tersebut. Harry terisak di bahunya; membenamkan wajah sambil meremas jaket yang dia kenakan dan membisikkan kata yang sama. Jika saja mereka tidak sedang berada di situasi seperti ini—Harry yang meminta pertolongan dan dalam keadaan sekarat—Peter pasti akan menggunakan kesempatan ini.

Dia tidak akan membuat waktunya untuk membalas pelukan Harry, membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher pucat itu, dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas tubuh tersebut.

Dan tidak akan pernah dilepaskannya sosok itu dari dekapannya.

Walau dalam hati Peter ingin tetap berada di posisi seperti ini, jauh dalam hatinya dia tahu semua itu tidak bisa terjadi sesuai dengan yang diharapkannya. Tangannya berhenti tepat sebelum dia menyentuh helaian rambut Harry. Dia memaksa tubuhnya melepaskan diri dari pelukan tersebut. Ditariknya napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan sangat perlahan.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk menemukan Spider-Man," kata Peter akhirnya.

Dia hanya bisa berpikir bahwa keputusannya ini tidaklah salah.

Kalau Harry tidak mendengarkan dirinya, mungkin laki-laki itu akan mendengarkan Spider-Man.

Peter hanya bisa berharap kalau semua itu benar.

Dia sama sekali tidak ingin menyesali keputusannya nanti.

.

"... Kau mau membicarakannya?"

Peter boleh dikatakan sedikit terkejut atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis di sampingnya. Keterkejutan yang hampir sama dialaminya ketika tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Gwen dan berakhir dengan menolong gadis itu dari beberapa petugas keamanan OsCorp. Peter tidak ingin mengakui, tapi berdiri di samping Gwen setelah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka bukanlah sesuatu hal yang bisa dianggap biasa-biasa saja.

Gwen memang tidak mengatakan apa pun—mengenai hubungan mereka—namun bukan berarti membuat Peter tidak memikirkannya. Bagaimanapun Gwen bukanlah orang asing lagi. Gadis itu sudah menjadi salah satu bagian penting baginya.

Dan sampai sekarang perasaannya terhadap Gwen tidak jauh berbeda.

Apakah dia menyesal? Menyesal memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Gwen?

Peter tidak tahu terlebih setelah Harry kembali muncul di dalam hidupnya.

Mungkin ... mungkin jika rasa bersalah dan janjinya terhadap ayah Gwen serta perasaannya terhadap Harry tidak ada di antara mereka, dia tidak akan melepaskan gadis itu seperti yang dilakukannya sebelum ini. Mungkin tanpa semua faktor tersebut mereka masih bisa seperti dulu.

"Peter?"

"Uh—huh?"

Gwen menaikkan salah satu alis. Mata gadis itu menyipit. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku."

Peter tidak menjawab. Dia dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian dan menatap permukaan air sungai yang beriak ketika tidak jauh darinya, seorang anak melemparkan sebuah kerikil kecil. Dia mencondongkan tubuh dan menggunakan pagar pengaman untuk menumpukan lengan.

"Kau seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat besar," Gwen berkata. Peter tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melihat ke arah gadis di sampingnya. "Keningmu berkerut dan terlihat sangat jelas kau belum menemukan jawaban dari masalah itu. _Well_, bukannya aku ingin ikut campur, tapi"—Gwen melambaikan tangan di depan wajah—"lupakan. Aku tidak seharusnya—"

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu, Gwen," Peter terlebih dahulu memotong. Tangannya bergerak cepat untuk menahan lengan Gwen saat gadis itu mundur dua langkah. Dengan segera pula dia menarik tangannya kembali; berakhir mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Maksudku—" Peter mengembuskan napas cepat. "Maaf. Hanya saja ada banyak hal yang sedang kupikirkan dan kau tahu—sungguh, ini sangat canggung, Gwen."

Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajah gadis di hadapannya. "Aku tahu. Tapi kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, ingat? Aku di sini sebagai temanmu."

"Yeah. Aku ingat."

Gwen menganggukkan kepala. "Yeah," ujarnya lagi. "Jadi ... kau mau menceritakannya?"

Dan Peter sama sekali tidak berpikir dua kali sebelum dia menceritakan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya.

—_**tbc**_


	4. Chapter 4

"... Aku merasa akan lebih baik kalau kau menceritakannya kepada Harry. Menceritakan semuanya termasuk kalau kau adalah Spider-Man."

Peter melirik Gwen; termangu sembari mencerna kembali kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir gadis di sampingnya. Apakah Gwen sedang kehilangan akal sehatnya? Atau gadis itu tengah bergurau?

Dia menceritakan siapa dirinya kepada Harry?

"Maksudku," Gwen kembali berbicara. Ada senyum lembut yang kini perlahan muncul di wajah itu. "Dia temanmu, bukan, Peter? Dan saat ini dia berada di dalam kesulitan. Dia membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Aku ingin menolongnya, Gwen." Suara Peter terdengar jelas sedikit bergetar mengingat apa yang sedang dialami Harry. "Tapi dia meminta hal yang tidak tidak masuk akal. Dia menginginkan darah Spider-Man. _Darahku_. Dan aku tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika hal itu terjadi. Bagaimana jika darah kami tidak cocok? Bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya—"

Peter tidak menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut. Dia tidak ingin membayangkan sesuatu di luar nalarnya sendiri. Ditariknya napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat. Tangannya mencengkeram pegangan pengaman dengan erat sampai hampir membengkokkan batangan besi tersebut sebelum melihat Gwen meletakkan telapak tangan di atas tangannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum iba seperti mengerti apa yang kini dirasakannya.

"Harry dia—" Gwen sempat sejenak. Seperti menimbang kalimat apa yang ingin diucapkan. Dengan hati-hati Gwen melanjutkan, "Kau menganggapnya lebih dari sekadar teman, bukan? Dari caramu mengkhawatirkan dan membicarakannya, Harry seperti lebih dari sebatas teman untukmu. Aku tidak bodoh, Peter. Kau—kau menyukainya, bukan?"

Peter tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk sekadar menjawab atau membantah pertanyaan dari Gwen.

Terlalu takut mendengar jawaban apa yang keluar dari mulutnya; terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui bahwa batas yang ada antara dirinya dari Harry—yang disebutnya sebagai persahabatan—memang sudah lenyap tak berbekas jauh sebelum dia bertemu Gwen.

.

Harry Osborn adalah anak laki-laki sekaligus orang lain yang bisa diangganya sebagai teman. Sejak kecil Peter tidak banyak bergaul dengan anak-anak lain. Dia lebih senang jika berada di laboratorium atau ruang kerja ayahnya dan menganggap apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan pergi ke taman atau tempat di mana anak-anak seusianya bermain.

Setidaknya jika bersama ayahnya dia tidak perlu di-_bully_ karena tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil dari anak-anak lain.

Peter sangat ingat saat pertama kali mengenal Harry, dia berpikir bahwa anak laki-laki itu terlalu sombong dan menyebalkan; menganggap orang lain jauh lebih _inferior_ dan tidak ada artinya. Namun semakin mengenal, Harry tidaklah seburuk itu. Anak laki-laki tersebut hanya sedang berusaha membentengi diri dari orang-orang dewasa lainnya.

Bagaimanapun juga, menjadi satu-satunya penerus dari perusahaan yang dibangun oleh Norman Osborn tidaklah mudah. Peter ingat jika Harry pernah mengatakan ada orang-orang jahat yang siap menikamnya dari belakang jika dia melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan.

Peter awalnya sama sekali tidak terlalu mengerti. Dia hanya seorang anak berusia lima tahun waktu itu.

Namun sekarang, di sini, dia bukan lagi Peter Parker kecil yang polos dan menganggap dunianya hanya sekadar di rumah dan laboratorium; berpura-pura menjadi seorang ilmuwan hebat dengan menggunakan jas tua ayahnya. Dia sudah memandang dunia tidak hanya hitam dan putih. Dia dengan cepat mengerti kalau hidup tidaklah semudah membuat secangkir teh.

Dari balik topeng Spider-Man, kedua matanya mengamati sosok Harry yang berbaring di atas sofa; mengerang dan merintih kesakitan. Hatinya seperti tersayat melihat kondisi laki-laki itu.

"Mr Osborn?"

Harry terperanjat sembari berusaha keras menoleh dan menggerakkan tubuhnya; mencari ke segala arah sebelum Peter menyuruhnya untuk mendongak. Peter mendapati laki-laki itu menyapanya—menyapa Spider-Man. Gurat kelelahan karena kurang tidur tampak jelas di wajah itu.

Mereka berbicara—sedikit berbasa-basi awalnya—sebelum menuju ke arah pembicaraan yang membuatnya pada akhirnya datang ke sini.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan darahku," Peter berbicara. "Tidak untuk sekarang."

Peter sadar bahwa kata-katanya bisa membawa dampak yang besar dari Harry. Senyum di wajah itu memudar dengan cepat. Sama seperti terakhir kali, mereka berdebat. Harry memang bisa sangat keras kepala jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Peter harusnya tidak melupakan hal itu ketika laki-laki di hadapannya menawarkan sejumlah uang untuknya atas beberapa tetes darah yang diminta.

Peter tidak sadar bagaimana kini dia mengepalkan tangan di kedua sisinya. Dia tidak membutuhkan uang milik Harry. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah menginginkan hal itu.

"Kau akan membiarkan aku mati."

Satu kalimat yang dilontarkan Harry terdengar seperti bunyi sebuah bom yang memekakkan telinganya dan menghancurkan dunia yang sudah susah payah dibangun. Tubuhnya seketika membeku. Di balik topengnya, kedua matanya melebar melihat kemarahan yang ditunjukkan Harry padanya.

Dan tanpa sempat memikirkan apa pun, dia mencengkeram tangan Harry; mencegah laki-laki itu melembarkan gelas wiski di tangannya dan mendorong tubuh tersebut ke dinding terdekat. Punggung Harry menghantam dinding. Dia mendengar laki-laki itu meringis.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, Harry. Tidak akan pernah, kau dengar?" bisiknya dengan suara yang hampir menyerupai bisikan; menanggalkan semua personanya sebagai seorang Spider-Man. Dia menekan tubuh laki-laki di hadapannya ke dinding. Sarung tangannya meremas baju Harry seolah itu adalah satu-satunya yang membuat tetap mempunyai akal sehat.

Seolah-olah hanya kehadiran laki-laki itu yang membuatnya tidak gila dengan semua yang terjadi.

"P—Peter?"

Peter bergeming. Napasnya mendadak tercekat. Dia tidak sedikit pun bergerak bahkan ketika sekali lagi Harry menggumamkan namanya.

"Kau ... kaukah itu, Pete?"

Dengan hanya satu gerakan cepat, Peter menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Harry. Dia mundur sejauh mungkin; tidak memedulikan pinggiran rak di belakangnya menekan punggungnya dengan kuat. Dia mengutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bertindak sebodoh dan seceroboh ini?

Harry pasti mengenali suaranya. Laki-laki itu tidak bodoh untuk menggabungkan satu titik dengan titik yang lain sehingga menemukan penjelasan yang masuk akal.

"_Kau_ adalah Spider-Man?" Harry melontarkan pertanyaan; membuatnya kembali terfokus kepada sekitar.

Dia tidak memberikan reaksi ketika mendengar Harry tertawa. Tawa bernada dingin yang mampu mengirim sensasi aneh pada tulang belakangnya. Peter tergidik namun tidak mampu mengatakan apa pun melihat bagaimana Harry kini menggelengkan kepala—masih tertawa.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku begitu bodoh?" Harry seolah-olah sedang bertanya kepada diri sendiri. "Harusnya aku sadar lebih awal. Kau sama sekali tidak mengenal Peter Parker. _Kaulah_ Peter Parker. Bukan begitu, huh?"

Peter masih menolak untuk berbicara.

"Dan bagaimana bisa!? Kau!" Jari telunjuk milik Harry tertuju ke arah. Laki-laki itu melemparkan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Dengan langkah lebar berjalan mendekatinya. Hanya perlu beberapa detik sebelum Harry kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah marah; memukul bagian rak di sisi kanannya tanpa memedulikan rasa sakit yang timbul dari tindakan tersebut.

Dan Peter sama sekali tidak berkutik. Dia hanya bisa bergeming di tempat; menatap sepasang iris abu-abu itu. Kakinya seperti menolak untuk pergi dari tempat itu, Tangannya terasa kebas karena terlalu lama mengepal.

"Bukankah kau itu temanku, Pete? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mau menolongku, huh!?" Nada suara laki-laki itu meninggi di awal namun di akhir kalimat Peter hanya bisa mendengar bisikan pelan. "Jawab aku, _damn it_!"

"Karena aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Akhirnya ... akhirnya Peter memilih membuka mulut dan menjawab semua pertanyaan Harry. Tangannya yang sejak tadi terkulai bergerak ke kepalanya dan menarik topeng Spider-Man hingga terlepas. Dia membiarkan kembali tangannya terkulai sambil menggenggam erat topeng tersebut.

Tanpa pertahanan apa pun yang menyembunyikan identitasnya dari dunia, dia menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. Ekspresi terkejut masih tampak jelas di wajah Harry seperti tidak menyangka siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Namun Peter tidak lagi peduli terhadap apa pun. Dia tidak lagi berpikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau Harry mengetahui siapa dirinya—siapa yang berada di balik topeng Spider-Man sang Pahlawan.

Semua itu tidak lagi penting.

Harry Osborn-lah yang terpenting sekarang.

Sedikit rasa takut merayap di dalam dirinya saat Peter menggerakkan tangan. Telapak tangannya yang masih terbungkus sarung menyapu pipi kanan Harry. Kedua mata abu-abu itu melebar atas gestur yang diberikannya.

Dan sebelum Harry sempat menarik tubuh untuk menjauh, Peter melingkarkan telapak tangannya di leher pucat itu dan menariknya mendekat. Dia kemudian memejamkan mata; mematri wajah Harry di benaknya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama sebelum merasakan bibir Harry menyentuh bibirnya.

—_**tbc**_

_Terima kasih banyak __**blueonyx syiie**__, __**Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi**__ serta __**pencuriLumba**__-__**lumba**__ yang sudah meluangkan waktu memberi review #peluk See you next time, fellas!_


	5. Chapter 5

Saat bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu, Peter sudah berhenti memikirkan apa pun yang ada di sekelilingnya,

Dia berhenti berpikir mengenai apa yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan tindakan spontan seperti ini—mencium Harry dan membeberkan identitasnya di hadapan laki-laki itu.

Dia sudah tidak lagi memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti; apa yang dipikirkan Harry atas tindakannya.

Semua itu tidak lagi penting untuknya.

Saat ini Peter hanya memikirkan bagaimana bibir Harry terasa jauh lebih lembut dibandingkan dengan bibir di dalam mimpi yang datang di setiap tidurnya. Cita rasa yang khas dari bibir Harry tidak bisa diungkapkannya dalam bentuk apa pun; membuatnya semakin ingin mengecap dan menikmati.

Aroma tubuh laki-laki itu—yang berjarak begitu amat dekat—menusuk indera penciumannya; membuatnya mabuk dan merasa pusing. Namun dia tidak membiarkan tubuh Harry menjauh. Semakin dieratkannya genggaman pada leher pucat Harry dan menekan bibir itu pada bibirnya.

Dia berani bersumpah jika selama beberapa detik merasakan Harry membalas ciumannnya. Hanya sebentar hingga Peter berpikir bahwa dia baru saja membayangkan semua yang tidak mungkin.

Tubuh di hadapannya meronta dalam dekapannya. Dorongan pada dadanya Peter rasakan dengan jelas; menekan tubuhnya semakin keras ke arah rak. Akan tetapi, tidak sekalipun dipedulikannya semua itu sampai rasa sakit menghujam bagian perutnya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Peter melepaskan tubuh Harry dan meringis pelan. Baru sekarang dia merasakan nyeri pada sudut bibirnya yang robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

Harry baru saja menggigit bibirnya. Sangat keras sampai terasa sakit.

"Kau—" Harry mendesis tertahan. Sepasang mata abu-abu itu berkilat marah. Tubuh ringkih itu bergetar pelan. Peter bisa melihat bagaimana Harry seolah-olah sedang menahan amarah ketika memejamkan matanya. "Keluar."

Tapi Peter hanya bisa bergeming di tempat. Tubuhnya kembali membeku. _Tidak—tidak_, katanya pada diri sendiri. _Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya?_

Tapi kini semuanya sudah terlambat. Bagai butiran-butiran salju yang mencair dengan cepat ketika menyentuh telapak tangannya, semuanya tidak bisa lagi dihindari. Peter sudah melakukan apa yang tidak seharusnya dia lakukan.

Peter Parker sudah melewati batas yang dia ciptakan sendiri di antara hubungannya dengan seorang Harry Osborn.

"KELUAR!" Harry kini berteriak sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arah luar. Laki-laki itu tidak sekalipun melihat ke arahnya.

Peter mencoba untuk tidak mengacuhkan rasa sesak yang kini menghujam dadanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Hanya rasa malu dan penyesalanlah yang membuat Peter mampu bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Aku minta maaf," bisiknya pelan.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Peter menyambar topeng Spider-Man, memakainya secara asal-asalan, dan mengeluarkan jaring laba-labanya; berayun ke luar dan menghilang dengan cepat. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, dia berdiri di luar apartemen Harry sembari mendengarkan laki-laki itu menghancurkan perabotan sambil berteriak.

Satu hal yang Peter ketahui.

Dia baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang mungkin akan menghancurkan semuanya.

.

Saat masih kecil, Harry berpikir kalau hidupnya sangat sempurna. Tidak jarang dia mendengar orang-orang memujinya sebagai anak laki-laki yang tampan. Banyak teman-teman sekolahnya yang mengatakan secara terang-terangan betapa beruntungnya dia.

Dia adalah Harry Osborn, putra satu-satunya dari Norman Osborn yang suatu hari nanti akan menjadi pewaris _OsCorp Industries_.

Masa depannya sudah tampak jelas walau dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah.

Harry sering membayangkan jika di masa depan nanti dia bisa melakukan apa pun yang diinginkan. Dia bisa mendapatkan segalanya. Hanya perlu sebuah perintah, maka semuanya akan dia dapatkan; bagai disajikan di atas piring emas raja-raja jaman dulu.

Hanya saja, keinginan dan mimpi itu tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Semua kemewahan yang ada di sekitarnya dibayar dengan setimpal. Tidak ada kasih sayang orangtua. Tidak ada masa kecil yang menyenangkan dimana kau bisa bebas bermain dan bersenang-senang.

Harry sudah kehilangan semua itu bahkan sejak dia menyadari kalau tidak ada yang lebih dipentingkan Norman Osborn selain perusahaannya.

Laki-laki itu bahkan seperti tidak menganggapnya sebagai anak ketika mengirimnya ke sekolah yang amat sangat jauh di usianya yang baru sebelas tahun.

Bukan satu dua kali Harry meringkuk di kamar asramanya karena merindukan rumah—walau tempat itu lebih mirip bangunan besar dan dingin—serta teman masa kecilnya. Tidak jarang dia menelepon ke kediaman Osborn meminta untuk pulang. Namun ... permintaan itu hanya akan ditanggapi satu hal; bunyi telepon yang ditutup—tanpa jawaban dan tanggapan berarti. Harry lalu akan mendapati dirinya berdiri menggenggam telepon dengan keras; berharap bisa melemparkan benda di tangannya sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

Di usiannya yang menginjak tiga belas tahun, dia sudah menyerah melakukan semua itu. Dia menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahnya _memang_ tidak pernah peduli lagi padanya.

Dia menerima bahwa ayahnya sendiri, telah _membuangnya_.

Namun tiba-tiba saja, di saat dia berpikir tidak ada yang peduli lagi padanya, laki-laki itu memintanya kembali. Sampai saat ini Harry masih ingin tertawa. Norman Osborn mengharapkan kehadirannya menjelang ingin mati; mengatakan kepadanya tentang penyakit yang perlahan mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya dari dalam.

Persetan dengan OsCorp. Persetan dengan ayahnya. Persetan dengan semua itu.

Harusnya Harry tidak peduli. Ya, mengingat bagaimana dia diperlakukan Harry seharusnya tidak peduli dengan perusahaan yang dirintis Norman. Dia bisa melakukan apa pun dan tidak perlu merepotkan diri dengan para penjilat di sekitarnya. Harry bisa bersenang-senang sekarang dengan uang warisan. Dia tidak perlu bekerja dan hanya menghabiskan semuanya. Sudah pasti banyak gadis-gadis cantik yang mengatri untuk bersama dengannya.

Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Entah karena ingin membuktikan kepada para penjilat di sekelilingnya atau mungkin karena dia tahu kewajibannya sebagai seorang anak, Harry tidak tahu.

Sama halnya tentang semua yang berhubungan dengan seorang Peter Parker.

Harry bergeming. Duduk di atas sofa dengan kedua lengan bertumpu pada paha. Kedua mata abu-abunya menatap karpet tebal dan mahal yang menutupi lantai. Di sekelilingnya tampak sangat berantakan; meja terbalik, botol wiski dan gelas kaca yang pecah, dan perabotan-perabotan mahal yang dilemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

Semua itu cukup untuk menggambarkan suasanya hatinya yang kacau.

Dan penyebabnya tidak lain karena Peter Parker. Sahabatnya sejak kecil dan seorang pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik topeng Spider-Man.

Harry masih marah setelah mengingat bagaimana Spider-Man—Peter—menolak memberikan darah untuk menolongnya dengan alasan karena takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

"_Bullshit_," desis Harry. Dia menatap dengan sengit ke arah telapak tangannya yang bergetar hebat. Penyakit itu semakin parah dari hari ke hari. Dia tidak mengatakan kepada siapapun bagaimana setiap malam dirinya selalu terjaga; membayangkan jika suatu hari nanti dirinya akan berakhir seperti sang Ayah.

Mati dalam sosok yang mengerikan seperti monster.

Dan Harry tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Harry menggeram keras, menyambar salah satu botol wiski, dan melemparkannya ke arah perapian. Api menyala dengan cepat bagai disiram oleh bensin; membakar sisa-sisa kayu yang belum menjadi arang.

Di tengah kesendiriannya, Harry memikirkan banyak hal; termasuk apakah dia harus mempercayai Peter Parker atau tidak.

Di satu sisi, dia membenci Peter. Laki-laki itu sudah membohonginya. Bukan hanya mengenai identitasnya sebagai Spider-Man. Peter—yang dianggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri—tidak ingin membantu di saat hidupnya tengah sekarat seperti ini. Dan dalam keadaan di mana dia bahkan tidak bisa memercayai siapapun, laki-laki itu bahkan menjadikannya kesempatan.

Namun di sisi lain, Harry ingin memercayai Peter. Bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah mengenal Peter sejak lama. Di saat semua orang bersikap tidak peduli padanya, hanya Peter yang bersedia bermain dengannya. Peter tidak seperti para penjilat yang berusaha mengambil harinya supaya dia bisa memuji mereka di hadapan Norman Osborn. Di matanya, Peter hanyalah anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun yang haus akan rasa ingin tahu.

Sebuah warna di hidupnya yang hanya terdiri atas hitam dan putih.

Harry menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan cepat. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Banyak yang terjadi hari ini dan semua itu semakin menambah masalahnya. Hidupnya sudah cukup rumit tanpa tambahan apa pun.

Dan sekarang seorang Peter Parker seperti ingin membuat hidupnya lebih rumit.

_Memangnya sejak kapan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Peter Parker tidak pernah rumit?_ Suara di dalam kepalanya seperti berbicara kepadanya.

Dan Harry menyetujui hal itu.

—_**tbc**_

_Maaf menunggu lama~! Perayaan Nyepi dan libur panjang membuat saya terbuai dan lupa update, orzorz #okelupakan As usual, a lot of thanks to __**blueonyx**__**syiie**__, __**Heika-zue**__, __**Si Cantik Hanna,**__ and __**Noe**__**Hiruma**__ for reviewing! #bighug. See you next time, fellas!_


	6. Chapter 6

Peter tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya yang sempit dan menatap langit-langit kamar seolah-olah itulah yang menjadi satu-satunya hal menarik sejak tadi. Dia menggelung tubuhnya; seperti bayi di dalam perut seorang ibu. Perlahan, dia mengalihkan perhatian dari langit-langit dan menatap dinding kamarnya.

Dinding itu penuh dengan bekas kliping-kliping serta segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ayahnya—Richard Parker. Semuanya kini hanya tinggal robekan menyerupai sampah tidak berguna yang siap dihancurkan.

Peter baru saja kembali dari Roosevelt; sebuah tempat rahasia yang menjadi laboratorium pribadi ayahnya. Sampai saat ini, Peter masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dia dengar dari rekaman laki-laki itu.

Segala rahasia perlahan mulai menyeruak ke permukaan. Segala sesuatu yang selama ini menjadi misteri dan teka-teki muncul bak gelombang tsunami yang akan dengan cepat menghantam semuanya.

Dan Peter tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Dia masih berpikir—sangat keras—mengenai semua informasi dari ayahnya. Bagaimana laba-laba yang berhasil diciptakan Richard Parker ternyata menggunakan DNA laki-laki itu. Bagaimana Richard menganggap dirinya seorang monster karena menciptakan makhluk-makhluk tersebut.

Bagaimana pada akhirnya apa yang dibuat ayahnya menyebabkan laki-laki itu kehilangan nyawa.

Peter kehilangan seorang ayah ... serta ibu. Richard dan Mary Parker meninggal.

Namun di samping semua itu, Peter akhirnya tahu bahwa Richard Parker tidaklah seperti yang dikatakan Bibi May. Apa yang didengarnya selama ini bukanlah kebohongan.

Peter memejamkan mata, menarik napas panjang, dan mengeluarkannya dengan amat perlahan. Beberapa kali diulanginya hal itu beberapa kali sebelum telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga; pelan namun pasti menuju ke arahnya.

Dia tahu suara langkah kaki itu bukanlah milik Bibi May.

Peter juga tahu siapa pemilik langkah kaki tersebut sebelum sosoknya muncul dan berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kedua matanya kini melebar sempurna. Peter dengan cepat memosisikan diri duduk di atas tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran selimut dengan keras. Dia perlu mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membuktikan bahwa dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Dia tidak sedang membayangkan Harry Osborn berdiri di hadapannya dengan tubuh bersandar pada ambang pintu dengan wajah tampak begitu lelah.

"Hei, Pete."

Namun Peter tidak memberikan respons apa pun terhadap sapaan Harry. Lidahnya seolah-olah mati rasa. Dia tidak bisa menemukan satu pun kalimat untuk diucapkan; hanya bisa diam di posisinya dan menatap sosok Harry tanpa berkedip.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan sesuatu?"

Mengucapkan apa? Apa yang harus dia katakan? Peter tidak tahu. Dia bahkan masih tidak memercayai apa yang kini ada di hadapannya. Bukankah sebelum ini Harry bersikap seperti tidak ingin mengenal dirinya? Apakah laki-laki itu lupa mengenai apa yang sebelumnya terjadi?

Karena Peter sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan semua itu dengan cepat. Masih terpatri di dalam ingatannya akan tatapan tajam yang diberikan Harry sebelum ini ... akan teriakan yang mengiringi kepergiannya dari apartemen Harry.

Lalu apa yang dilakukan Harry sekarang.

"... Harry—" Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokannya. Peter merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang ketika menyadari bahwa tanggapan yang diberikannya sangat minim. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, berdeham pelan lalu menggeleng lagi sekadar untuk memfokuskan perhatian. "A—apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?"

Sungguh sangat aneh ketika laki-laki itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis—walau seperti dipaksakan—ke arahnya.

"Bisakah—" Harry melakukan gerakan dengan tangan kanannya ke arah dalam ruangan. Ketika Peter akhirnya menganggukkan kepala, Harry beranjak dari ambang pintu. Peter tahu laki-laki itu tengah bimbang berdiri di dalam kamar tidurnya yang sempit dan berantakan; beberapa kali mengedarkan pandangan sampai akhirnya bergerak ke arah tempat tidurnya. Peter tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan terlukis jelas di wajahnya kala Harry duduk tempat di sampingnya. Jarak di antara mereka bahkan tidak sampai satu meter.

Dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengabaikan bagaimana jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat setelah aroma tubuh Harry berhasil mencapai indera penciumannya.

Apakah Peter sedang bermimpi? Apakah ini hanyalah sebuah bunga tidur yang diciptakan alam bawah sadarnya? Mungkin saat ini Peter tanpa sadar sedang tertidur lalu bermimpi Harry datang menemuinya.

Peter kini tidak lagi peduli. Persetan jika apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Persetan jika di kenyataan Harry masih membencinya. Ini adalah mimpi terbaik yang pernah dialami Peter selama beberapa hari terakhir.

"Ayah baptisku baru saja menendangku keluar dari OsCorp." Suara Harry berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Peter. Dari sudut matanya, dia mencuri pandang dan melihat laki-laki itu menumpukan tangan di pinggir tempat tidur. Pandangan tertuju ke arah langit-langit kamar. "Yeah, ironis sekali. Bukan begitu, Pete? Dia menendangku keluar seperti seekor anak anjing. Menyalahkanku atas semua insiden yang terjadi di sana."

Peter masih tidak memberikan tanggapan apa pun. Dia hanya diam dan mengamati.

"Kau pasti berpikir hidupku menyedihkan, bukan?" kata Harry lagi. Sepasang mata abu-abu itu kini tertuju padanya. "Ayahku baru saja meninggal, Aku terserang penyakit yang bahkan belum ada obatnya. Dan sekarang—_damn_ _it_! Ayah baptisku bahkan menusukku dari belakang."

Peter mengenali pandangan yang diberikan Harry padanya. Pandangan itu sama seperti ketika Harry merasa dia mengkhianati persahabatan di antara mereka dengan tidak memberikan darah Spider-Man. Peter mengernyit dan tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangan. Mimpi yang dialaminya sekarang sungguh membingungkan.

"Harry," panggilnya lagi, "apa yang sebenarnya sedang kaulakukan di sini?"

Laki-laki di sampingnya tergelak. Tawa pecah dan menggema di dalam ruangan. Tawa dingin yang sekali lagi didengarnya itu membuat Peter sadar bahwa dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi.

Harry memang ada di sini—di kamar tidurnya—dan semua yang terjadi bukan sekadar mimpi semata.

"Karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus meminta pertolongan kepada siapa, Peter! Aku pergi dari OsCorp, berjalan tanpa tentu arah dan tanpa sadar sudah berada di depan rumahmu! Di antara semua orang yang kukenal, aku justru datang ke sini! Ke rumahmu! Kau dengar itu? Aku—aku sungguh tidak apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ..."

Kalimat terakhir diucapkan nyaris seperti bisikan yang amat sangat pelan. Tapi tentu saja Peter masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dia mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Harry; untuk sekadar menyentuh sosok tersebut.

Tidak, dia tidak boleh melakukan hal itu sekarang.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi."

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Harry untuk menceritakan semuanya. Peter mendengarkan dalam diam bagaimana laki-laki itu menceritakan apa yang dilakukan Donald Menken; mengenai Proyek Istimewa dan Ravenscroft. Bagaimana Harry yang dikatakan menyembunyikan kematian salah satu pegawai—Max Dillon. Peter merasakan simpati yang besar melihat Harry mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi.

"... dan sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa pun, Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri—"

"aku bisa," Peter memotong terlebih dahulu. Tanpa sadar sudah mengatakan hal itu. Kedua matanya menatap lekat laki-laki di sampingnya. "Aku bisa menyelamatkanmu."

"Apa—?"

Senyum coba diberikannya kepada Harry. "Aku—aku bisa menyelamatkanmu, Harry. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan darahku."

Kedua mata abu-abu itu melebar. Harry jelas terlihat terkejut akan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Tapi bagaimana?" laki-laki itu bertanya. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan tidak ingin memberikan darahmu padaku. Kau dan semua omong-kosong mengenai darahmu yang bisa membahayakanku! Kau tidak sedang berbohong, bukan? Karena aku bersumpah, Parker, kau tidak akan lepas jika membohongiku."

Sekali lagi, tubuhnya seperti bertindak di luar kehendak. Tanpa sempat dicegah, Peter mengulurkan kedua tangan dan mengangkupkannya di kedua sisi wajah Harry. Laki-laki itu kembali terkejut namun tidak mengatakan apa pun. Dia menatap sepasang mata abu-abu itu lekat.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan akan menyelamatkanmu," Peter berbisik pelan, mencondongkan wajah, dan menempelkan dahi mereka; mengabaikan bagaimana tubuh di hadapannya membeku seketika. "Aku berjanji padamu bahwa aku akan melakukan apa pun agar kau sembuh. Dan kini aku tahu bagaimana caranya."

.

Harry sama sekali tidak ingin memercayai apa yang dikatakan Peter. Bagaimanapun juga, laki-laki di hadapannya pernah membohongi dirinya. Harry Osborn tidak suka dibohongi atau bahkan dibodohi. Semua itu membuatnya tampak tidak berdaya dan bodoh.

Namun sekarang—dengan Peter Parker berada di hadapannya—dengan menatap ke arahnya penuh kesungguhan, Harry ingin memercayai laki-laki itu. Saat ini hanya Peter-lah yang dimilikinya. Dia tidak punya siapa pun atau apa pun. Ayahnya sudah meninggal dan Felicia tidak dapat melakukan apa pun.

Hanya ada Peter sekarang. Di sini, di hadapannya.

Harry tidak pernah berpikir untuk datang ke sini. Tidak sekalipun. Dia baru saja dipermalukan oleh Menken. Keluar dari OsCorp adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya. Harry berjalan dan berjalan sampai kemudian kakinya mendadak berhenti melangkah.

Ketika mendongakkan kepala, dia menemukan Bibi May tengah membukakan pintu. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan kening berkerut; antara terkejut dan bingung.

Namun tidak ada satu pertanyaan pun yang ditujukan wanita itu padanya. Bibi May merengkuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan lalu menepuk pelan punggungnya. Harry sama sekali tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali seseorang memperlakukannya seperti itu. Kehangatan asing merayap di dalam dadanya.

Dan Harry membalas pelukan Bibi May sebelum wanita itu mengatakan Peter ada di kamarnya; seolah-olah tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan saat itu.

Awalnya Harry ragu untuk menemui Peter. Ragu untuk bertemu laki-laki itu. Tapi entah mengapa, ada dorongan yang tak terlihat menghendakinya untuk bertemu Peter. Dia harus bertemu dengannya walau apa pun yang terjadi.

Dorongan itu jugalah yang membuatnya berada di sini; duduk serta berbicara dengan Peter dan menceritakan semuanya.

Sesuatu mengusap lembut pipinya. Harry sadar bahwa itu adalah ibu jari Peter. Jari Peter kini membelai wajahnya; bergerak dengan begitu pelan serta lembut seolah laki-laki itu takut jika satu saja gerakan salah dilakukan, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Harry merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari seharusnya ketika telapak tangan Peter turun ke arah leher. Dia secara refleks bergerak menangkap lengan Peter ketika laki-laki itu ingin menyentuh luka mengerikan di lehernya.

"Jangan—"

Napasnya tercekat. Suaranya tertahan tanpa bisa mengucapkan sesuatu. Dia takut jika Peter menganggapnya sebagai seekor monster karena luka-luka mengerikan itu.

Tanpa sadar Harry beringsut menjauhkan diri. Ada kekosongan muncul di dalam dadanya begitu kontak dengan jari-jari Peter terputus. Dalam diam, dia menatap laki-laki itu. Bergeming. Kedua tangan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seperti sebuah kepompong.

"Harry. Hei..."

Peter memanggilnya. Nada suara laki-laki itu lembut dan menenangkan. Dia mencoba memalingkan wajah namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bertahan menatap sepasang mata Peter. Dia bahkan seperti terhipnotis dan tidak bergerak saat sekali lagi Peter menangkupkan telapak tangan di wajahnya.

Napas mereka kini beradu karena jarak yang begitu dekat. Harry bisa merasakan napas Peter menerpa wajahnya. Tarikan napas mereka seirama. Pelan dan teratur sehingga Harry sendiri terkejut dengan reaksi yang diberikannya tatkala Peter mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Pasti," kata Peter.

Dan kali ini, Harry Osborn memercayai apa yang dikatakan laki-laki di hadapannya; sama sekali tidak sadar jika kini di Ravenscroft, Electro baru saja membebaskan diri setelah membunuh hampir semua ilmuwan di tempat itu.

—_**tbc**_


	7. Chapter 7

"... Kau yakin akan melakukannya sendiri?"

Peter tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak bertanya. Tanpa sadar juga, dia menahan Harry untuk beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Jari-jari jangannya melingkar erat di pergelangan kurus tangan Harry; seolah-olah jika dilepaskannya begitu saja, ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang juga terenggut. Sadar akan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, Peter segera melepaskan laki-laki itu. Ada keinginan kuat dalam diri Peter untuk tidak melakukan itu.

Tangannya terkepal erat—dengan kuku terbenam pada permukaan kulit—di atas tempat tidur. Dia otomatis menurunkan pandangan ketika sepasang iris abu-abu tersebut tertuju padanya.

Terdengar Harry menarik napas pelan; membuatnya terkejut tatkala laki-laki itu mengempaskan tubuh kembali di atas tempat tidur. Kedua tangan saling dikaitkan.

"Aku mungkin sekarat, kau tahu," Harry memulai. Entah sadar atau tidak dirinya sempat mengernyit atas kalimat tersebut. Peter tidak suka mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Harry. "Tapi aku tidak lemah atau bodoh. Aku hanya perlu mengambil racun laba-laba itu dari laboratorium OsCorp, bukan?"

Peter mengangguk singkat. Dia sudah memberitahu Harry apa yang diketahuinya mengenai penelitian ayahnya dan mengenai apa yang dilakukan Norman Osborn. Dia tidak menyembunyikan apa pun kepada Harry. Bahkan setelah mendengar kematian kedua orangtuanya kemungkinan disebabkan oleh orang yang bekerja dengan Norman Osborn, Harry tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apa pun. Raut wajah laki-laki itu datar tanpa ekspresi.

Namun Peter tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bagaimana sahabatnya itu meremas selimut miliknya dengan keras.

Tapi Peter tidak mengomentari hal tersebut. Dia menceritakan apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk menolong Harry.

"... Lagi pula Felicia bisa membantuku masuk ke sana."

Suara Harry membuatnya kembali fokus. Dia sempat tidak mendengarkan apa yang laki-laki di hadapannya katakan.

"Felicia—?"

"Felicia," Harry menegaskan. "Dia sekretaris—mantan sekretarisku. Dia juga penah mengatakan padaku mengenai Proyek Khusus yang disembunyikan Menken dan ayahku."

Felicia-siapa-pun-itu, Peter tahu adalah seorang wanita. Wanita yang juga pasti selalu berada di sisi Harry. Mendadak, dia bisa merasakan ada ketidaksukaan yang muncul ketika Harry menyebutkan nama tersebut. Digelengkannya kepalanya, mencoba untuk menyingkirkan perasaan itu. Sekarang bukanlah saatnya, Peter meyakinkan dirinya. Dia perlu fokus untuk menyelamatkan Harry.

Peter berdeham pelan. "Aku bisa—kau tahu—" dia menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah "—kalau aku bisa membantumu menyusup ke OsCorp."

"Peter—"

"Tidak, aku serius," Peter terlebih dahulu memotong. Sejak pertama kali mendengar Harry akan pergi sendiri dan mencari sisa racun laba-laba itu, dia sama sekali tidak setuju. "Terlalu beresiko kalau kau kembali ke sana seorang diri. Aku bisa menjadi—_well_, sedikit bantuan. Kita bisa menemukannya dengan cepat."

Kedua mata abu-abu itu tidak lepas mengamatinya. Harry Osborn membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun setelah beberapa detik berlalu, tidak ada satu kata pun yang terucap. Laki-laki di hadapannya memejamkan mata dengan kening berkerut.

Seperti ada yang tengah dipikirkan Harry sekarang.

"Ba—"

Lampu di dalam kamarnya berkedip beberapa kali; sekali lagi berhasil memotong kalimat yang ingin dikatakan Harry. Peter memaksa dirinya mendongakkan kepala ketika lampu neon berwarna putih itu sekali lagi berkedip sebelum akhirnya padam. Hanya sinar matahari senja yang menyusup dari balik jendela menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di kamarnya yang sempit.

Peter mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Harry masih duduk di sampingnya namun segera berjalan ke arah jendela. Secara naluriah, Peter mengikuti. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari bahwa bukan hanya lampu kamarnya saja yang padam. Lampu-lampu penerangan di sepanjang jalan rumahnya terlihat aneh. Lampu-lampu awalnya menyala sebelum sebuah ledakan kecil terdengar. Percikan bunga api muncul dari bola lampu yang sebelumnya menyala redup; meninggalkan pecahan-pecahan kaca tajam berserakan di atas jalan beraspal

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Peter tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Nalurinya tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi di luar sana. Lampu-lampu jalan tidak akan meledak tanpa ada alasan jelas.

Segera saja satu pemikiran melintas di benaknya.

"Electro," kata Peter dalam suara nyaris berupa bisikan. Dia bertukar pandang dengan Harry; menyadari bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya memang harus pergi seorang diri.

.

Harry kini sudah tahu kalau Peter Parker—sosok yang dikenalnya sejak kecil—adalah Spider-Man. Dia tahu di balik sikap canggung dan terkadang sedikit kutu-buku itu, Peter adalah seorang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan banyak orang; sebuah harapan bagi warga New York.

Dia mulai terbiasa dengan pandangan bahwa Peter Parker bukanlah laki-laki biasa.

Hanya saja dia mungkin tidak akan terbiasa ketika Peter—dalam kostum Spider-Man-nya—mengajaknya berayun dari satu gedung tinggi ke gedung tinggi lain dengan hanya seutas benang laba-laba yang Harry ragu bisa menahan berat badan mereka.

Semakin dieratkannya kuncian kedua lengan pada leher Peter tatkala merasakan sentakan keras dari ayunan jaring laba-laba yang menempel di dinding sebuah gedung. Dari tempatnya sekarang, Harry bisa melihat keramaian kota New York. Mobil-mobil memadati jalanan; tidak bergerak sementara pengemudinya menekan klakson berulang kali. Orang-orang di pinggir jalan terlihat tidak lebih seperti kerumunan semut-semut kecil

Dalam hati Harry mengucapkan terima kasih ketika akhirnya kakinya menjejak lantai di puncak teratas gedung OsCorp.

"_Fuckin' hell, Parker_," Harry berujar. Napasnya sedikit tersengal di antara tawa yang kini dilepaskannya. Dia menatap Peter tidak percaya; masih sulit memercayai bahwa dirinya baru saja pergi ke OsCorp dengan cara yang tidak biasa. "Kau sungguh gila, _man_."

Peter tertawa pelan, teredam oleh topeng Spider-Man-nya. Secara ajaib, Harry tahu jika laki-laki itu tengah menatapnya.

"Kau akan terbiasa setelah dua atau tiga kali mencobanya."

Kedua matanya melebar sesaat. Harry segera menyadari posisinya. Kedua lengan masih terkait di leher Peter dengan tubuh satu sama lain hampir menempel sempurna. Dengan cepat dia beringsut menjauh. Euforia dari pengalaman baru itu menguap bagai embun di bagi hari. Dia berdeham pelan dan menyisiri helaian rambutnya dengan jari-jari tangan.

"Kau harus pergi," ujarnya kemudian sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam di garis cakrawala namun tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya, kota New York kini tampak gelap di beberapa bagian. Sirine mobil polisi mulai terdengar dari kejauhan.

Harry baru saja hendak melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu atap sebelum sesuatu menahan lengannya. Dia menoleh. Sungguh aneh dalam satu hari ini mendapati Peter dan dirinya berada di dalam posisi serupa seperti ini.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?" Peter bertanya. Topeng Spider-Man itu sudah dilepaskan. Harry tidak bodoh untuk segera menyadari betapa cemasnya laki-laki itu.

Harry menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan cepat. "Bukankah ini saat yang tidak tepat untuk itu?" dia berbalik bertanya. "Aku bukan yang nantinya akan menghadapi _super_-_villain_ di sini, Pete. Pertanyaan itu seharusnya ditujukan untuk dirimu sendiri."

Ekspresi di wajah Peter tidak berubah. Laki-laki di hadapannya seperti sedang menimbang sesuatu. Dia baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Peter sudah terleboh dahulu membungkam mulutnya untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Hanya perlu dua detik bagi Harry untuk menyadari jika kini Peter tengah memeluknya. Tubuhnya didekap dengan erat sampai Harry merasa sesak. Dia ingin melayangkan protes namun mengurungkan niat tersebut.

Entah mengapa, dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan gestur yang Peter perlihatkan. Entah mengapa pula, ada suatu kehangatan asing yang menjalar ke dalam tubuhnya; memerangkapnya bagai sebuah kepompong.

Dalam gestur itu, Harry seperti mendengar Peter mengatakan 'aku akan kembali secepat mungkin'.

Pelukan itu sangat singkat sampai Harry sendiri tidak punya kesempatan memberikan respons apa pun. Peter melepaskan pelukan, memberinya sebuah senyum tipis sebelum mengenakan topeng Spider-Man, dan mengeluarkan jaring laba-labanya.

Sekejap mata, Peter sudah menghilang dari pandangan dan hanya meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di atas atap yang dingin.

Namun kehangatan pelukan dari Peter masih bisa dirasakannya dengan jelas; menghalau udara dingin yang berembus di sekelilingnya.

.

Menghadapi Menken bukanlah perkara yang sulit. Harry hanya perlu sebuah pistol dan ancaman untuk membuat laki-laki itu membuka mulut. Tentu saja sebelumnya dia tidak memperhitungkan jika terkadang mantan ayah baptisnya bisa keras kepala sehingga mau tidak mau dia harus melepaskan dua tembakan; menyebabkan kaca di ruangan pecah berkeping-keping.

Harry berusaha keras menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Beberapa menit sudah berlalu sejak jari-jarinya berkedut sakit. Pelipis dan tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Luka di lehernya terasa sakit. Namun dia mencoba mengabaikan semua itu. Ini seperti gejala-gejala yang selalu menyerang dirinya sebelum ini. Mungkin nanti akan segera hilang. Lagi pula Peter akan membantunya melewati semua ini.

Ya, itu pasti.

Dirasakannya gagang pistol menjadi sedikit basah dan licin karena tangannya mulai berkeringat. Perlu perjuangan lebih keras baginya untuk tetap fokus dan tidak memperlihatkan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang kepada Menken.

Sepasang mata abu-abunya mengamati dalam diam. Menken mengeluarkan racun laba-laba dari tempatnya yang aman. Cairan hijau terang itu tampak senada dengan warna ruangan.

Cairan tersebut bergoyang pelan di dalam tempatnya.

"... Apa pun yang akan kaulakukan, sama sekali tidak akan bekerja," Menken berkata. "Kau sudah sekarang, Harry. Kau akan segera mati sama seperti ayahmu."

Harry mencoba untuk tidak mengindahkan kata-kata laki-laki di hadapannya. Dia mencoba meraih kotak kecil di mana racun laba-laba itu disimpan dengan aman. Namun sebelum tangannya berhasil menyentuh kotak itu, sesuatu yang amat sakit menghujam tubuhnya.

Harry merintih. Pandangannya kabur karena air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Rasa sakit di dalam tubuhnya kembali menyerang; menyebabkan dirinya berlutut di lantai.

Pistol di tangannya terlepas begitu saja.

Dan Menken mengambilnya; mengarahkan moncong pistol tepat ke kepalanya.

Harry mengerjap di antara pandangannya yang kabur. Rasa sakit itu tidak juga mereda namun semakin bertambah berkali-kali lipat sampai membuatnya berbaring di lantai yang dingin. Kuku-kuku tangannya mencakar luka di tubuhnya yang terasa gatal.

"Sudah aku katakan," Menken berkata. Suara laki-laki itu terdengar samar di telinganya. "Namun kau sama sekali tidak mendengarku, Harry. Kau akan segera mati. Dan aku berani bertaruh saat ini—di sini—adalah waktunya untukmu."

Menken tertawa. Tawanya menggema begitu jelas di telinga Harry. Sementara laki-laki itu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan, dia hanya bisa berbaring dan mengerang keras atas rasa sakit itu.

Benaknya hanya tertuju pada satu orang.

_Peter_.

—_**tbc**_

_Maaf menunggu lama. Chapter ini sedikit lebih sulit untuk ditulis, orz. As usual, a lot of thanks to __**Noe Hiruma**__, __**blueonyx syiie**__, __**suki da shaany**__, and __**Guest**__ for reviewing!_


	8. Chapter 8

Peter mengerang keras ketika punggungnya menghantam permukaan beton. Kedua matanya terpejam. Dia meringis menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Persendiannya mendadak melayangkan protes saat dia gerakkan. Di hadapannya, Electro menjulurkan tangan.

Napasnya terenggut tatkala laki-laki itu mencekik lalu memberikan serangan berupa sengatan listrik tepat ke wajahnya.

Sekali lagi, Peter mengerang. Dia berusaha keras mendorong Electro menjauh. Namun kali ini, dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dalam hati tiada henti dia mengucapkan terimakasihnya kepada Gwen yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya saat hendak menuju tempat Electro. Gadis itu memang bisa diandalkannya di saat yang tidak terduga.

Peter merasa sangat beruntung.

Electro melayangkan serangan sekali lagi. Peter menggeram atas suara musik buruk yang diciptakan laki-laki tersebut. Kilatan-kilatan listrik secara beruntun tertuju padanya; menghujam tubuhnya bagai ribuan jarum-jarum mungil. Rasanya sangat sakit sampai Peter hampir tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi.

Gwen datang di saat yang tepat; menyelamatkannya dari Electro dengan sebuah mobil polisi. Walau demikian, dia masih tidak memercayai jika gadis itu bisa bersikap tanpa berpikir panjang dengan datang ke tempat berbahaya seperti ini.

Tidakkah Gwen sadar jika dengan datang ke sini—ke tempat berbahaya—nyawanya bisa terancam? Tidak tahukah betapa takutnya Peter jika Gwen berada dalam bahaya? Walaupun kini mereka hanya teman, keberadaan Gwen membuatnya khawatir.

Dia tidak ingin membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk mungkin terjadi di tempat ini.

"... Aku bisa menolongmu," Gwen berkata padanya, tidak ingin kalah. "Aku bisa me-_reset_ sistemnya."

Peter melayangkan protes ketika mereka mulai berdebat. Di antara rasa sakit itu, dia berusaha mengusir Gwen. Sayangnya, Peter harus sadar kalau Gwen bisa sangat keras kepala. Dengan berat hati membiarkan Gwen melakukan apa pun sementara dirinya kembali memfokuskan perhatian kepada Electro.

Laki-laki itu tidak tampak senang. Urat kemerahan mewarnai wajah biru tersebut. Setiap sengatan listriknya terasa semakin lama semakin menyakitkan. Peter berusaha menahan selama mungkin.

Sampai akhirnya rencana Gwen berhasil.

Peter mengamati tubuh Electro berubah menjadi kilat kebiruan—menjalar di udara seperti sambaran petir—sebelum menghilang tanpa bekas di udara yang dingin. Angin berembus di sekitarnya seolah-olah membawa sisa-sisa Electro pergi menjauh. Jauh di sana, lampu-lampu mulai menyala. Kota New York kembali hidup setelah apa yang dilakukan Electro.

"Peter? Kau baik-baik saja?" Gwen berlari ke arahnya. Di antara matanya yang berair dan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, dia menatap gadis itu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Peter menerima uluran tangan Gwen. Gadis di hadapannya membantunya berdiri. Peter membiarkan beban tubuhnya tertumpu pada tubuh kurus Gwen.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," Peter menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Kau tahu ini bukan pengalaman pertamaku berhadapan dengan para penjahat, bukan? Ini sudah biasa." Gwen sama sekali tidak tertawa atas gurauan yang dia lontarkan. Ekspresi wajah gadis itu masih serius. "Sungguh, Gwen, aku baik-baik saja. Setelah ini aku akan pulang dan—"

Sekelebat ingatan membuat kata-katanya terputus. Kedua matanya melebar sempurna. Dia menjauhkan diri dari Gwen. Matanya teredar ke sekeliling.

"Aku harus pergi," katanya cepat; tidak memedulikan tubuhnya yang melayangkan protes keras. Ditatapnya Gwen. "Harry—dia—aku harus menemuinya. Apa—apa kau bisa kembali sendiri? Atau—"

"Peter," Gwen memanggil. Nada suaranya lembut dan menenangkan. Gadis itu menyentuh lengannya yang tidak robek dan terluka. "Pergilah. Aku masih bisa pulang dengan mobil yang kugunakan ke sini."

Peter tampak tidak yakin. Dia bergeming di tempat.

"Pergi!" perintah Gwen. "Dia pasti sudah menunggumu. Kau harus menemuinya."

Kali ini Peter tidak merasa bimbang sedikit pun. Dia memberikan anggukan singkat kepada Gwen dan mengulurkan tangan ke udara; menciptakan benang laba-laba. Beberapa detik kemudian, Peter sudah berayun dari satu gedung ke gedung yang lain.

Benaknya hanya dipenuhi akan satu hal.

_Harry. Harry._

Firasatnya mengatakan jika ada sesuatu terjadi terhadap laki-laki itu.

Dan dia benar ketika menemukan tubuh laki-laki itu tergeletak tidak bergerak di atas lantai yang dingin.

.

Tubuhnya tersentak sebelum terempas kembali di atas sesuatu yang lembut. Sebuah bantal empuk dan nyaman menyangga kepalanya. Pupilnya membulat. Napasnya tertahan sejenak sebelum secara naluriah dia mencoba untuk bernapas dalam tarikan panjang dan berat. Matanya bergerak liar ke sekeliling; menatap pemandangan yang terlihat begitu asing baginya.

Di mana dia sekarang berada?

Apa yang terjadi?

Seolah-olah pertanyaan menjadi sebuah pemicu di kepalanya, Harry Osborn ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ini. Dia ingat bagaimana dirinya pergi ke OsCorp dan menemui Menken. Dia ingat laki-laki itu menyerahkan racun laba-laba sebelum penyakit yang bersarang di tubuhnya mendadak menyerang. Harry mengingat rasa sakit itu seperti sudah terekam di benaknya. Dia juga ingat bagaimana dirinya sekeras mungkin berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu; memaksa tubuhnya bergerak ke arah sebuah mesin aneh yang pernah dilihatnya di data penelitian OsCorp.

Dia juga ingat dirinya mengenakan mesin aneh itu sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Bukankah seharusnya dia masih berada di OsCorp?

Mengabaikan sedikit kepanikan yang dirasakannya, Harry mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Kini dia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Diamatinya ruangan itu. Bau menyengat tercium olehnya.

Dia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Pakaiannya sudah diganti dengan pakaian rumah sakit. Di hidungnya dipasangi alat bantu pernapasan. Tidak lupa pula sebuah jarum infus tertanam di pergelangan tangannya.

Bagaimana dia bisa sampai di ... sini?

Seseorang memasuki kamarnya. Peter memaksa kepalanya bergerak ke arah pintu. Seorang perawat berdiri di sana, tampak terkejut.

"Mr. Osborn," perawat itu menyapa sembari berjalan mendekat. Dari sudut matanya dia melihat perawat tersebut mengamati sebuah layar monitor kecil. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Senang akhirnya kau sadar."

Harry tidak menjawab. Dia membuka mulut namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan terbakar. Dia hanya bisa melihat perawat itu meninggalkannya sendirian setelah mengatakan akan memanggil dokter.

Di antara kesendirian itu, Harry memejamkan mata. Dia mencoba mengatur napasnya dan mulai berpikir.

Dia sadar dirinya tidak mati—setidaknya belum. Harry masih bisa bernapas dan hidup. Entah ini sebuah keajaiban atau bukan, dia tidak tahu.

Dia hanya tahu bahwa dirinya masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya. Setidaknya sampai waktu itu tiba.

Harry tidak tahu berapa lama dia membiarkan pikirannya tertuju tanpa arah sebelum sentuhan pelan di bahu berhasil membawanya kembali ke kenyataan. Seorang dokter entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya; menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan. Harry memaksa dirinya untuk membuka suara dan mengabaikan tenggorokannya yang sekali lagi melayangkan protes.

"... Kau koma selama empat hari, Mr. Osborn."

Harry masih sulit memercayai apa yang didengarnya. Dia juga tidak menyangka tidak sadarkan diri selama itu. Apakah dirinya sedang bermimpi?

_Tidak_, suara di kepalanya berkata. Dia sama sekali tidak bermimpi.

"Harry—?"

Suara yang familier itu menyapa telinganya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali dia segera mendongakkan kepala dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Peter Parker ada di sana, berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan wajah terkejut terlukis jelas. Dengan canggung laki-laki itu membenarkan letak tas ranselnya sebelum memasuki ruangan. Peter bergeming dan menatapnya tidak berkedip.

"Aku tidak percaya saat dokter mengatakan kau sudah sadar."

Nada suara laki-laki itu lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Ketidakpercayaan terdengar jelas di suara itu. Harry memaksa sudut bibirnya bergerak.

"Kau tidak suka aku bangun dari koma?"

Peter dengan cepat menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Maksudku—_well_, kau tahu—"

"Pete...," Harry memotong. Ingin tertawa namun tidak bisa ketika melihat laki-laki itu mengusap bagian belakang leher sambil memutar kepala. "Aku hanya bergurau." Ada jeda sejenak. "Katakan padaku ... apa yang terjadi?"

Peter menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari Peter menemukan dirinya tidak sadarkan diri dengan _military body armor_ yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Harry mendengar tanpa melewatkan satu kata pun mengenai mesin itulah yang membantunya bertahan sampai dia tiba di rumah sakit.

"Jadi, mesin itu yang menyembuhkanku?" Harry bertanya. Terkejut ketika Peter menggelengkan kepala. "Lalu?"

"Mesin itu hanya membantu memperlambat penyakitmu untuk menyerang ke tahap selanjutnya," Peter menjelaskan. "Apa kau tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda denganmu?"

Keningnya berkerut. Dia menatap Peter dengan bingung. Harry tidak merasa ada yang berbeda dengan tubuhnya. Dia mencoba menggerakkan tangan—menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Tidak ada yang berbeda kecuali—

Tangan pucatnya berkerak ke arah leher. Meraba-raba permukaan kulit di sana. Dia masih merasakan kasarnya luka di lehernya namun luka itu tidak menyakitkan seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada pula rasa sakit di bawah kulitnya yang membuat Harry ingin menggaruk sampai kulitnya memerah dan terluka.

Ditatapnya laki-laki di hadapannya. Peter memberikan anggukan seolah-olah membenarkan teorinya.

"Yeah," kata Peter. "Gwen dan aku berhasil membuat serum untuk penyakitmu. Awalnya aku berpikir serum itu tidak akan bekerja. Kau koma setelah aku menyuntikkan serum itu ke tubuhmu. Demi Tuhan, aku sangat cemas dan berpikir kalau..."

Peter membiarkan kalimat itu menggantung di udara, seperti tidak ingin memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Dilihatnya laki-laki itu menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya dengan cepat; mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Tapi kau berhasil. Bukan begitu, Pete?" Harry bertanya. "Kau berhasil menyelamatkanku seperti janjimu."

Peter mengangguk. "Tapi penyakitmu belum sepenuhnya hilang. Ini seperti kanker dan tumor yang sel-selnya masih aktif namun tidak berbahaya. Serum yang aku dan Gwen buat belum sepenuhnya sempurna. Aku perlu menyempurnakannya untuk benar-benar menyembuhkanmu, _man_."

Digelengkannya kepalanya. "Aku tidak peduli jika serum yang kaubuat belum sempurna dan penyakit ini belum hilang," ujar Harry. "Tapi aku tahu kalau aku perlu berterimakasih padamu. Terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku."

Harry memang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan itu. Dia sudah merasa cukup puas saat mendengar menyakitnya tidak lagi seganas sebelum ini. Setidaknya dia tidak akan berakhir seperti ayahnya. Dia bisa menunggu sampai penyakit itu benar-benar hilang dari tubuhnya.

Karena sekarang Harry punya waktu untuk itu.

"Itu sudah seharusnya. Aku temanmu, ingat?" Harry tertegun sejenak, mencerna kata-kata Peter sebelum laki-laki itu kembali melanjutkan. "... Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Kau perlu istirahat, Harry. Aku tidak seharusnya membiarkanmu terjaga selama ini."

Peter sudah mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Sudah hampir memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh sebelum Harry terlebih dahulu mengulurkan tangan, meremas jaket yang dikenakan laki-laki itu—menahan Peter untuk pergi.

"Tinggallah lebih lama," Harry berkata. "Jangan pergi sekarang."

Dan Harry sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika Peter mengiyakan permintaannya.

—_**tbc**_

_Satu atau dua chapter lagi dan fanfiksi ini selesai! Seperti biasa, terimakasih banyak untuk __**AR Keynes**__, __**blueonyx syiie**__, __**Noe Hiruma**__, __**suki da shaany**__, __**pencuriLumba**__-__**lumba**__, __**CA**__**Moccachino**__, dan __**Guest**__ atas semua reviewnya ya #peluk_

_Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!_


	9. Chapter 9

Entah sejak kapan Peter duduk di sana, dia sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin hanya sepuluh menit? Atau tiga puluh? Bahkan mungkin sudah satu jam berlalu, Peter tidak tahu. Dia sudah berhenti menghitung setelah mencapai detik ke seratus tiga puluh lima.

Dia tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Matanya tidak berhenti menatap ke depan—ke arah di mana sosok Harry tengah berbaring. Laki-laki itu tertidur pulas. Dadanya naik dan turun dengan teratur. Tampak begitu tenang di antara tumpukan bantal nyaman dan selimut hangat.

Peter merasa seperti mimpi ketika dia duduk di sini, di samping tempat tidur Harry, dan melihat kalau laki-laki itu baik-baik saja. Tidak terjadi sesuatu pada Harry membuat Peter tanpa henti mengucapkan terima kasih di dalam hatinya.

Tidak ada yang tahu betapa takutnya Peter tatkala menemukan Harry tidak sadarkan diri. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kecemasan di dalam dirinya saat itu; betapa dia akan melakukan apa pun demi mempertahankan Harry.

Masih sangat jelas di ingatannya bagaimana dia hampir tidak bisa merasakan denyut nadi Harry. Napas laki-laki itu pun pendek dan tersengal. Tubuhnya lebih dingin dibandingkan dengan suhu ruangan. Selama beberapa saat dia hanya mendekap Harry dalam pelukannya. Tidak dipedulikan pula rasa sakit dan luka di seluruh tubuhnya. Berulang kali dia merapalkan nama laki-laki itu; berharap Harry akan membuka mata.

Namun tidak ada yang terjadi. Harry tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Tubuhnya kaku dan dingin. Hanya denyut pelan di nadi laki-laki itu yang menjadi satu-satunya isyarat baginya bahwa Harry—

Peter menggelengkan kepala, mengenyahkan bayangan itu dari benaknya. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang mungkin terjadi. Saat ini, Harry baik-baik saja. Setidaknya kondisi terburuk sudah dilalui Harry.

Dialihkannya kembali pandangannya ke arah tempat tidur. Mendadak, Peter merasakan dorongan untuk mengulurkan tangannya; ingin menyibak beberapa helai rambut pirang yang menutupi kening Harry. Tangannya sudah hampir menyentuh rambut laki-laki itu sebelum Peter menyadari apa yang dilakukannya. Dia menarik tangannya kembali, rahangnya terkatup rapat sembari mengutuk dalam hati.

_Tidak_, benaknya berbicara. _Jangan melakukan hal bodoh, Parker_. _Bukankah kau—_

"Hei."

Peter tersadar, mendengar suara familier itu menyapa telinganya; seketika memfokuskan perhatiannya pada suara itu. Di atas tempat tidur, Harry melihatnya dengan kening sedikit berkerut. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Peter bergerak mendekati laki-laki itu ketika melihat Harry mencoba untuk duduk.

"Aku bukan orang yang akan segera menjemput kematiannya dan terlalu lemah untuk bergerak sehingga kau harus selalu membantuku dalam segala hal, Peter."

Ada nada sedikit tersinggung di suara itu yang membuat Peter menghentikan apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Dia kembali duduuk, mengamati laki-laki itu menepuk pelan bantal kepala sebelum menyandarkan punggung di sana. Tangan pucatnya bergerak memijit bagian belakang leher.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Peter bertanya, mendengar Harry menjawab kalau keadaannya semakin lama semakin lebih baik. "Apa kau sudah mendengar kapan dokter akan memperbolehkanmu untuk pergi?"

Harry menggeleng. "Aku belum mendengar kabar apa pun," gumamnya tidak senang. "Aku hanya bisa berharap mendengar kabar baik itu secepat mungkin. Kau tidak akan senang berlama-lama berada di tempat ini. Aku bahkan bisa mencium bau tubuhku kini sudah mirip bau obat-obatan."

Harry tertawa pelan namun tawa itu terdengar begitu jelas bagi Peter. Diamatinya kembali sosok laki-laki di hadapannya. Beberapa hari telah berlalu. Peter menyadari bahwa bekas luka di leher Harry sudah hampir menghilang sepenuhnya. Dokter juga mengatakan kalau keadaan Harry semakin lama semakin baik.

Sudah seminggu pula berlalu sejak Peter memberikan serum percobaannya pada Harry. Dari hasil pemeriksaan, kondisi pewaris Osborn itu baik-baik saja. Sel pembawa penyakit itu memang masih ada di dalam tubuh Harry namun semakin lama semakin berkurang. Tes yang dilakukannya pada darah Harry membuat Peter memperkirakan bahwa penyakit itu berada dalam tahap hibernasi. Jika saja Peter terus memberikan serum itu pada Harry, dia yakin kalau laki-laki itu akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku yakin dalam waktu dekat dokter akan membiarkanmu keluar dari tempat ini, Kawan," kata Peter sembari menyunggingkan senyum. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Peter kembali melanjutkan. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan jika kau sudah keluar dari tempat ini?"

Harry tidak langsung menjawab. Tatapan laki-laki itu dialihkan ke arah jendela; menatap pemandangan di luar sana. Sekali lagi Peter menyadari dirinya kembali mengamati Harry, melihat tanpa berkedip bagaimana beberapa kali laki-laki itu menggerakkan tangan dan menyentuh rambut pirangnya sebelum menyentuh bekas luka di leher. Peter tahu Harry tanpa sadar melakukannya.

"Entahlah," Harry menjawab tanpa menatapnya. "Mungkin membereskan masalah yang tersisa di OsCorp?" Harry terdengar tidak yakin. "Atau membiarkan seseorang melakukannya untukku sementara aku menyembuhkan diri? Atau mungkin melupakan semuanya dan kembali ke London? Aku tidak tahu, Pete. Aku belum memikirkan hal itu."

Peter merasakan tubuhnya menegang hanya dengan mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Harry. Dia tidak memberikan komentar apa pun; hanya bergeming dengan kedua tangan saling terkepal.

Harry akan kembali ke London?

Dia tahu keputusan itu hanyalah satu dari sekian keputusan yang akan diambil Harry. Peter mendengar sendiri laki-laki itu belum memutuskan apa pun. Hanya saja ... mendengar jika Harry berencana kembali ke London membuat Peter ingin kembali menarik pertanyaan yang tadi dilontarkannya.

Dia sama sekali tidak ingin Harry pergi. Tidak sama sekali. Peter tidak ingin merasakan kesepian yang dulu pernah dialaminya saat Norman Osborn mengirim sosok itu ke tempat di mana dia tidak bisa menyentuh atau pun menggapainya.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Miss Stacy?" Harry bergumam dan memaksa Peter untuk kembali menatap laki-laki itu. "Aku tidak melihatnya lagi sejak beberapa hari belakangan ini."

Salah satu alisnya terangkat. "Gwen dan aku? Apa maksudmu?"

Sudut bibir Peter terangkat membentuk senyum. Dia mencoba membuat tubuhnya sedikit santai. Disandarkannya punggung di sandaran kursi. Kedua lengan digunakan untuk menopang kepala. Walau gestur tubuhnya terlihat biasa, hanya Peter yang tahu bagaimana kecemasan memikirkan Harry berniat keluar dari hidupnya membuat dadanya terasa sesak hingga sulit untuk menghirup udara.

Harry memutar kedua matanya. "Oh, ayolah, Parker, kau tahu maksudku. Kau dan Miss Stacy. Bukankah sebelum ini kalian berkencan? Dan jangan mencoba mengatakan kalau 'ini rumit, Harry'. Yeah. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak rumit, kau tahu."

Peter sedikit tidak menduga pertanyaan tersebut. Dia menggelengkan kepala dan mendesah. "_Well_, tidak ada 'Peter dan Gwen', kurasa"—Peter mengibaskan telapak tangannya di udara dan tertawa—"Oh, _man_, jangan buat aku mengatakannya."

"Aku tidak memintamu mengatakan apa pun. Aku hanya bertanya."

"Yeah, kau hanya bertanya," Peter berbisik. "Tapi sungguh, hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman. Gwen dan aku hanya teman."

Peter mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan sedikit penekanan; kembali teringat dengan apa yang pernah terjadi antara Gwen dan dirinya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasakan tekanan aneh pada dadanya atau rasa bersalah yang sempat mengusik hatinya saat memutuskan mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Oke, aku tidak akan bertanya," Harry berujar. Kini sepasang mata abu-abu itu menatapnya. "Lalu, apa yang akan kaulakukan selama aku berada di tempat ini, huh? Masih tetap sibuk dengan aksimu sebagai Spider-Man, kurasa?"

"Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?" Peter bertanya kepada dirinya. "Sosok Spider-Man—"

"—sudah seperti sebuah harapan bagi kota ini," Harry melanjutkan. "Aku akui jika sebelum ini aku tidak pernah membayangkan seorang Peter Parker menjadi pahlawan super. Tidak pernah sekalipun, kau tahu. Itu di luar ekspektasi yang kubayangkan mengenai dirimu selama ini."

Peter tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tertawa. "Dan apa yang kaubayangkan mengenai diriku, Mr. Osborn?" tanyanya sambil menatap Harry.

Harry mengedikkan bahu. "Apa lagi? Tentu saja seorang kutu buku dan jenius yang lebih mementingkan belajar daripada pergi berkencan. _Hell_, aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan dirimu berayun dari satu gedung ke gedung lain memakai topeng dan baju _spandex_ super ketat. Tidak, Peter, itu tidak ada di dalam bayanganku."

Peter masih tertawa sebelum dia menjawab, "Maka kau sama sekali belum mengenalku dengan baik, Harry."

Tidak sempat disadarnya bagaimana kedua mata abu-abu itu melebar sesaat. Cukup lama Harry tidak memberikan tanggapan. Laki-laki itu bergeming tanpa melepaskan pandangan darinya. Ketika menyadari hal itu. tawa Peter mereda. Keheningan tidak nyaman menggantung di udara; membuatnya merasa jauh semakin sesak dari sebelumnya.

"Mungkin aku memang tidak pernah mengenalmu dengan baik," kata Harry, terdengar seperti bisikan namun Peter masih dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

Ditariknya napas dua kali. "Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku, Harry," katanya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba saja atmosfer di sekitarnya berubah dengan sangat cepat seperti ini. "Kita teman, bukan? Bahkan sejak kecil, ingat? Aku mengenalmu dengan baik, begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Benarkah?" Napas Harry sedikit tercekat. "Apa aku memang _hanya_ seorang teman bagimu?"

Terlihat jelas Harry merasa terkejut dengan kata-katanya sendiri sampai kini Peter bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi terkejut di wajah pucat itu terlihat sangat jelas. Harry tidak mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi tersebut. Kedua matanya melebar dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Dia hampir menduga Harry akan mengatakan sesuatu. Namun beberapa saat berlalu, laki-laki itu tidak juga berniat menyuarakan sesuatu.

Pertanyaan Harry terngiang kembali di telinganya. Bisakah dia menganggap laki-laki itu hanya sebagai seorang teman? Bisakah Peter mengabaikan perasaan ini dan memberikan jawaban kepada Harry bahwa mereka memang berteman?

Bahwa Harry Osborn hanyalah teman atau sahabat dari seorang Peter Parker?

Dan selamanya akan seperti itu?

Peter membayangkan dirinya berada di posisi tersebut; membayangkan bahwa dia hanyalah seorang teman di dalam hidup Harry. Membayangkan jika suatu hari nanti laki-laki itu menemukan seorang gadis—Felicia atau siapa pun—yang dicintai. Peter akan berada di samping Harry sebagai pendamping laki-laki dengan kedua tangannya mengulurkan sebuah kotak berisi sepasang cincin pernikahan.

Dia berdiri di sana, melihat Harry mencium gadis lain, tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun karena dirinya sudah memilih hal itu; mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri.

Tidak, Peter Parker bukanlah laki-laki sebaik itu. Bisakah untuk sekali ini saja dia bersikap egois?

Suara di dalam kepalanya berbisik padanya: _"Kau bisa melakukan hal itu."_

Untuk kali ini, Peter mendengarkan suara tersebut.

"... Aku minta maaf," kata Peter pada akhirnya. Wajah pucat itu kembali dihiasi dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Aku tidak bisa menganggapmu sebagai teman lagi, Harry. Aku ... aku tidak pernah ingin dianggap hanya sebagai seorang sahabat olehmu. Aku—aku ingin lebih dari sekadar teman atau sahabat dalam hidupmu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena mempunyai perasaan ini terhadapmu."

Peter sudah mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas. Sejelas degup jantungnya yang menghantam tulang rusuk sampai Peter hanya bisa mendengar suara itu di telinganya.

Dia sudah mengatakan kalimat itu—kalimat yang pada akhirnya membuat Peter menghapus sebuah batas yang diciptakannya sendiri. Sebuah batas tak kasat mata yang digunakannya sebagai kedok untuk berada di dekat Harry.

Kini, batas itu sudah dihapusnya—dilenyapkan hanya dengan sebuah kalimat.

Karena Peter tahu perasaannya terhadap Harry tidak akan bisa berubah.

Di matanya, Harry Osborn bukan lagi seorang sahabat atau teman. Pandangan itu sudah lama berubah bahkan sebelum Peter menyadari arti dari perasaannya itu. Hanya dia sendiri yang pada akhirnya menciptakan batas tersebut untuk melindungi dirinya.

Dan sekarang, Peter tidak ingin memungkiri diri lagi.

Peter memejamkan mata. Dia mencoba menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar Harry mengatakan sesuatu. Bahkan yang terburuk baginya sekalipun. Dia sudah bersiap mendengar Harry berteriak—mencacinya, memakinya—atau bahkan melayangkan pukulan dan sosok menjijikkan yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada.

Dia hanya tidak siap ketika Harry mengulurkan tangan dan mencengkeram keras bajunya sebelum saling menempelkan bibir mereka; meraup seluruh persediaan udara di sekitarnya sampai Peter tidak lagi dapat berpikir dengan baik.

—_**tbc**_

_Akhirnya saya update lagi. Tinggal 1 chapter dengan Harry-POV dan fanfiksi ini selesai! #yay RL cukup banyak menyita waktu, orz, jadi maaf update-nya lama. Tanpa banyak curcol, terima kasih banyak karena sudah menyempatkan membaca dan me-review ya #pelukciumsemua Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!_

_Review anyone?_


	10. Chapter 10

Sebagai anak satu-satunya dari Norman Osborn, Harry sadar bahwa tidak banyak orang yang mengenal bagaimana dirinya. Lupakan mengenai para pelayan di sekelilingnya. Mereka sama sekali tidak termasuk. Para pelayannya hanyalah orang-orang yang bertugas untuk melayaninya. Mereka tidak dibayar untuk menjadi teman yang mengerti siapa dirinya.

Lupakan juga mengenai Menken. Laki-laki itu hanya berstatus ayah baptisnya. Menken bahkan tidak pernah dia anggap sebagai sosok terdekat yang bisa menjadi tempatnya mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Dan gadis-gadis yang pernah dikencaninya—baik itu hanya gadis biasa bahkan sampai seorang model sekalipun—bukan termasuk ke dalam orang-orang itu.

Baginya, mereka—hubungan yang dijalaninya dengan gadis-gadis tersebut—hanyalah selingan. Semua itu hanyalah sebuah pelarian yang membuatnya lupa bagaimana perlakuan Norman Osborn kepadanya. Bagaimana laki-laki itu dengan sangat mudah mengirimnya jauh dari rumah; ke tempat asing di mana tidak satu orang pun yang dikenalnya.

Bagaimana dengan Peter sendiri?

Harry tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Peter Parker—anak laki-laki yang sudah lama dikenalnya—hanyalah satu dari sedikit yang mengenal bagaimana Harry. Sosok itu kini tidak hanya sebatas teman baginya. Peter sangat mengenal Harry. Bahkan dia yakin laki-laki itu mengenal Harry lebih baik dari dirinya sendiri.

Karena itu Harry tidak keberatan jika harus memperlihatkan sisi terlemah dan terburuknya di hadapan Peter. Tidak, itu sama sekali tidak masalah baginya.

Tidak masalah karena Peter adalah sahabatnya.

Namun terdengar sangat aneh ketika Peter mengatakan akana melakukan apa pun untuknya karena mereka berteman. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya setiap kali Peter mengatakan kata itu; seperti dadanya mulai terasa begitu sesak.

Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi berkali-kali menemukan dirinya tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Dan selama beberapa hari terakhir, perasaan itu terus mengganggunya. Harry menyadari bagaimana dirinya melamun dan membiarkan pikirannya tidak terfokus terhadap apa yang dikatakan Peter padanya sampai laki-laki itu beberapa kali harus menjentikkan jari di depan wajahnya. Dia juga mendengar Peter memanggil namanya. Ada sedikit kecemasan di nada suara laki-laki itu.

Lalu Harry akan mendapati sepasang matanya mengamati wajah Peter cukup lama sampai dia menggelengkan kepala; mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Peter ke arah lain. Dia mencoba mengabaikan perasaan aneh itu namun tidak berhasil.

Di malam harinya, saat Peter tidak ada di samping tempat tidurnya, Harry akan kembali menyadari pikirannya selalu tertuju pada laki-laki itu.

_Apa yang sedang dilakukan Peter? Apa masih terjaga di laboratorium dengan segala percobaan yang dilakukannya? Apa Peter sedang bersama Miss Stacy?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalu mengusik Harry jika Peter tidak ada.

Kini, Harry tahu apa yang menyebabkan perasaan asing itu.

Harry merasakan kelegaan yang tidak terucap kala mendengar bahwa Peter dan Gwen Stacy kini tidak mempunyai hubungan apa pun. Mereka hanya teman, seperti itulah yang Peter jelaskan. Dia tahu dirinya harus merasakan simpati kepada Peter. Namun tidak demikian. Dia tidak merasa senang jika harus bersimpati kerena berakhirnya hubungan mereka berdua.

Tidak, justru sebaliknya, Harry Osborn merasa senang.

Dan perasaan senang itu berkali-kali lipat semakin besar setelah Peter mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik.

Bahwa Peter tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman.

Bahwa laki-laki itu memiliki perasaan lain terhadap dirinya.

Harry bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya untuk mencengkeram baju Peter dan mempertemukan bibir mereka; merasakan sekali lagi bagaimana rasanya sentuhan Peter di bibirnya.

Awalnya, ada ketakutan yang muncul di dalam dirinya saat Peter tidak memberikan respons. Laki-laki itu bergeming. Tubuhnya membeku dan tegang. Harry bahkan merasakan kekecewaan saat pikiran lain melintas di benaknya.

Bagaimana jika dia salah menafsirkan? Bagaimana kalau bukan itulah yang dimaksud Peter? Bagaimana jika—

Sebuah dorongan pelan pada bahunya semakin memperbesar ketakutan itu. perlahan, dia melepaskan cengkeramannya pada baju Peter. Sepasang mata Peter menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Kedua mata mereka sama-sama melebar. Dadanya berdetak sangat cepat seperti ingin melesak keluar di antara celah-celah tulang rusuknya.

Ketakutan itu berubah menjadi rasa malu. Untuk pertama kalinya Harry ingin melarikan diri dari laki-laki di hadapannya. Ingin sekali menyembunyikan dirinya di balik sesuatu. Ingin sekali memutar waktu dan mencegahnya berbuat bodoh.

Dilihatnya Peter membuka mulut. Tetapi, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut itu. Tanpa sadar, Harry mulai mencengkeram selimutnya sendiri. Permintaan maaf hendak keluar dari mulutnya sebelum merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut di pipi kirinya.

Harry mendongak, menatap kedua mata Peter sekali lagi.

Hanya perlu sepersekian detik untuk menemukan Peter mendekatkan wajahnya; mengunci bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman.

Mereka tidak saling bicara. Mereka tidak saling mengatakan apa pun. Ciuman itu seolah-olah adalah cara mereka berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Setiap sentuhan bibir Peter di bibirnya sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Bahwa perasaan itu sudah tersampaikan.

Bahwa tidak ada apa pun lagi yang perlu mereka jelaskan satu sama lain.

Ini adalah kali kedua Peter menciumnya. Sedikit berbeda ketika dia menyadari dirinya sama sekali tidak ingin menolak apa pun yang diberikan laki-laki itu. Harry memejamkan mata, membenamkan jari-jarinya di helaian rambut gelap Peter, dan menikmati setiap kecupan serta lumatan. Tubuhnya bahkan sempat bergetar pelan; seperti ada listrik statis mengaliri nadinya setiap kali tubuh mereka bersentuhan.

Dan dia hanya bisa mengerang pelan ketika lidah Peter menyusup di celah mulutnya; menggumankan nama laki-laki itu berkali-kali.

Harry tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik lagi. Dia juga tidak bisa berpikir mengenai sejak kapan dirinya berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh Peter berada di atasnya. Dia hanya tahu satu hal; bagaimana cara membalas setiap ciuman yang didaratkan Peter di bibirnya.

Hanya karena paru-parunya yang meronta tanpa suara, Harry dengan berat hati mengakhiri ciuman itu; menuai desah panjang dari laki-laki di atasnya.

Napas mereka saling beradu dan membentuk uap tipis di depan wajah masing-masing sampai Harry bisa merasakan napas Peter menggelitik. Mereka masih saling tidak bicara; hanya diam dan mengatur napas. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Peter memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"... Aku sama sekali tidak menduga ini," katanya sembari mencoba menegakkan tubuh. Untuk kesekian kalinya Harry mendapati tubuhnya bergerak tanpa perintah dari otaknya sendiri. Dia menahan lengan Peter. "Harry—?"

Digelengkannya kepalanya dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Dua kali Harry menarik napas dan mengembuskan dengan amat perlahan. Jantungnya masih berpacu setiap kali mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak terasa kering.

"_Well_, aku juga," ujarnya, membuka mata. "Ini—ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk, bukan, Pete?"

Peter tampak terkejut, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Tapi Harry tidak lagi peduli dengan semua itu. Dia hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang selama ini dikatakannya.

"Kau tidak keberatan?" Peter berbalik bertanya, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau—kau sama sekali tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak—maksudku, aku rasa kita perlu bicara, _man_."

Harry tidak segera menjawab. Dia tahu dirinya tidak suka nada suara Peter; seolah-olah laki-laki itu ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak pula pilihan ketika Peter kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Hei," panggilnya. "Jangan berpikir terlalu keras, kau tahu. Itu tidak cocok untukmu."

Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Kali ini Harry tidak menahan Peter saat laki-laki itu menjauhkan diri dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sementara dia mencoba menegakkan tubuh. Peter meremas telapak tangannya. Kening sedikit berkerut seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku menyukaimu," kata Peter dengan mantap. Ada sedikit rona merah di telinganya. "Sudah sangat lama sekali. Dan yeah, kalau boleh jujur, aku menyukai apa yang kaulakukan tadi. Sungguh, Harry. Hanya saja—kau tahu—aku perlu mendengar satu hal. Apa ini"—Peter melakukan gerakan aneh dengan tangannya—"kau sungguh tidak keberatan? Karena jika kau melakukannya hanya sebagai wujud terima kasih, aku tidak mengharapkan itu, Kawan."

Harry bergeming, mulut setengah terbuka. Ada emosi yang tidak bisa dimengerti olehnya terlihat di mata Peter.

"Kau pikir aku sedang bermain-main, _Parker_?" desisnya dengan nada marah. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangan. "Aku tidak akan menciummu jika itu sebagai wujud terima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku."

"Aku tidak—"

"Oh, sungguh?" Harry menyela. "Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan itu. Kau sangat mudah dibaca seperti buku yang terbuka, Pete. Dan perlu kau tahu juga, aku bisa memberimu banyak hal atas apa yang kaulakukan. Tapi tidak, aku tidak memberimu materi dan uang. Aku menciummu karena—" Kedua matanya melebar. "Jangan buat aku mengatakan—"

Kalimat itu tidak sempat keluar dari bibirnya. Peter sudah terlebih dahulu membungkam Harry dalam sebuah ciuman. Dan Harry tidak berpikir dua kali sebelum menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada Peter; membiarkan laki-laki itu melumat bibirnya sekali lagi sebelum melepaskannya. Senyum lebar terukir di wajah itu.

"Aku tahu," kata Peter di antara desah napas mereka yang saling beradu. "Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Harry memberikan anggukan singkat dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Selama beberapa detik membiarkan hanya deru napas mereka yang terdengar sebelum membuka matanya lagi.

Harry tidak perlu mengatakan apa pun karena dia yakin Peter mengerti. Bagaimanapun juga, laki-laki itu sangat mengenalnya.

Dan Harry sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan semua itu.

.

_**Epilog**_

Peter mengerang ketika punggungnya menghantam dinding dengan keras. Dia menggunakan jaring laba-laba miliknya untuk menahan tubuh agar tidak terempas ke tanah dan membuat beberapa tulangnya patah. Digelengkannya kepalanya untuk mengusir rasa pusing yang menyerang.

Di balik topengnya, dia mengamati pemandangan di hadapannya.

Sebuah kereta baru saja keluar dari rel ketika seorang teroris mencoba meledakkan sebuah jembatan untuk uang tebusan senilai beberapa juta dolar. Peter harus berusaha lebih keras menahan kereta tidak terjatuh ke dalam sungai sebelum bom itu meledak.

Tentu saja dia berhasil walau tubuhnya mulai terasa sedikit sakit karena terdorong oleh daya ledak bom.

"Hei, Spidey. Kau perlu bantuan?"

Sebuah suara dari arah kanannya membuat Peter mendongak. Dia mencoba untuk tidak memutar kedua mata dan hanya menggeleng menatap sosok tidak jauh darinya; berdiri di sudut sebuah dinding. Baju tempur militer berwarna hijaunya terlihat sedikit berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari.

"Yeah, tentu saja. Aku sedikit kewalahan di sini, kau tahu," katanya setengah bergurau. Dia menggunakan momentum dari jaring laba-laba untuk berayun ke arah sosok itu; berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Hanya topeng Spider-Man yang membuatnya tidak segera mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ke bibir laki-laki itu.

"Pernahkah aku mengatakan kau terlihat keren dengan benda ini?" katanya sambil menempelkan ujung jari telunjuk pada permukaan baju tempur besi di hadapannya, menyapukan tangannya di sana.

Sosok di hadapannya hanya mendecak pelan. "Aku sudah sering mendengarmu mengatakannya dan itu mulai membosankan, kau tahu," tungkasnya. "Sungguh, jika kita tidak segera menyelesaikan semua kekacauan ini, kita akan terlambat dan Gwen tidak akan suka karena hal itu."

Kedua matanya kini melebar. Dia teringat ada hal yang harus dilakukannya hari ini. Dan seperti kata laki-laki di hadapannya, Gwen pasti akan marah jika mereka terlambat. Dihelanya napas panjang dan mengerling ke arah sosok di hadapannya.

"Ya, ayo selesaikan," katanya sembari menatap dua penjahat yang mencoba melarikan diri dari jaring laba-labanya.

Dan tidak perlu waktu lama sebelum Peter mendengar suara desis dari kendaraan yang menjadi tumpangan Green Goblin; meluncur ke arah sebuah kereta di mata penumpangnya memerlukan pertolongan untuk keluar.

—_**The end**_

_Tamattttt! Akhirnya! Untuk Yucchi, sudah tamat ya. Tinggal nungguin fanfiksi request-annya nih :P _

_Terima kasih banyak untuk semua reader yang sudah membaca sampai akhir ya. Beribu terima kasih juga kepada reader—tidak bisa disebutkan satu-satu—yang sudah repot-repot meluangkan waktu me-review ;)_

_Fanfiksi ini selesai. Walau demikian, kritik dan sarannya masih saya tunggu ya. Sampai jumpa di proyek yang lain~!_

_**10/06/2015**_

_synchromeshade_


End file.
